I Drove All Night
by lady of arabia
Summary: Pre-series, Dean's 26 & feeling good about hunting solo until he's cursed.Being abandoned by John's nothin' new but who can he call when he's scared & alone? Badass Baby plus Blind Dean is always gonna equal porn! I love it! No Wincest...
1. Chapter 1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean had the windows down and was feeling pretty good as he slipped in the Whitesnake cassette and cranked up the volume. He may be alone but that didn't make him a loser right? He had cut free from John and never expected it to feel this good to be his own man. His Dad may not like it but at twenty six Dean had the world at his feet. He was at the peak of physical fitness, he had a woman in every town and he had his car. It wasn't much but it was enough for him.

"_Here I go again on my own, going down the only road I've ever known."_ He shouted out the window as he drummed out the beat on the wheel. "_Like a drifter I was born to walk alone, and I made up my mind I ain't wastin' no more time. But here I go again!."_

It wasn't the way he imagined his life being when he was this age but without Sam and his Dad he would have to make do and he was determined to prove John wrong. He had completed his first solo hunt and he was gearing up for the next as he drove towards New Mexico.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sam, get off!" Jessica slapped his roaming hands away from her waist playfully and pretended not to notice the look in his eyes as she attempted to concentrate on the book in front of her.  
He lasted all of three seconds before his hands found her soft curves again and he moved in to kiss her neck making her giggle in spite of herself. She sighed finally and put the book down. "How can I concentrate when you're doing that?"

"You can't." Came the muffled response.

She put a hand in his hair and turned her head enjoying the feel of his lips on her skin. "Not all of us can be as smart as you, some of us actually have to work at it." She reminded.

"Later." He murmured as his mouth trailed over her jaw and eventually found her lips. "Right now I want you to work at something else."

She pulled away slightly and smiled. "Human anatomy isn't my major."

He smiled back flashing his dimples. "It is now."

"And that's some major anatomy you have there." Jessica laughed as he pulled her off the couch onto the floor coming to rest on top of her. He knew it was unfair that just because he was done with his books he should distract her but he couldn't help himself. If she didn't want this to happen she would have gone to the library instead of staying home with him. Sam already had her shirt open and one large hand slipped to her back expertly unhooking her bra as he kissed her more deeply.

Jessica's hands suddenly had a will of their own as she tore at his tee shirt pulling it over his head quickly as her breath began to quicken. "Bedroom…" She managed to say between kisses.

Sam didn't need to be told twice as no matter how much he wanted her, the hard floor wasn't doing his knees any favours. Pulling her to him with one arm he struggled to his feet using the couch as support hitching her weight higher before staggering out with her wrapped around him. Just as he got to the door the phone rang and he groaned. "Let the machine get it." He panted ignoring the incessant ringing.

After five rings the machine clicked on. _Hi you reached Sam and Jess and we're busy right now…you know what to do_. The voices giggled into the empty room.

"Sam?" The voice that spoke his name was deep and authoritative causing him to stop dead in the hallway. Jess stared at his face as it turned from playful to serious instantly. "You there?"  
Sam's body was rigid and Jessica released her grip on him jumping down as he stared into the distance waiting. There was a sigh on the machine. "I guess you're out. I need you to call me Sam, as soon as you get this message."

"Who is it?" Jess whispered.

Sam frowned and turned on his heel heading back into the small den staring at the machine as though it was about to spontaneously combust. It was something about the voice that made him pick up this time; his brother was never scared.

"Dean, I'm here." He said before he got the chance to hang up.

"Thank God."

"What's happened?"

"I need you to come meet me Sammy, soon as you can."

He ignored the use of the nickname he hated. "Is Dad ok?" He asked knowing nothing else would have made Dean call him.

"Dad's fine, I think…"

"Are _you_ hurt?" Sam tried to reassure his girlfriend with a smile that didn't reach his eyes as she watched him from the doorway fastening her shirt.

"Not exactly."

"Dean…" He was getting frustrated.

"I don't wanna explain on the phone…I'm at the Super 8 motel in Santa Fe room fifteen, how soon can you get here?"

Sam looked at his watch. "I can borrow a car and I'll be there in a few hours."

"Ok, as quick as you can."

Sam turned his back to the door and spoke in a low voice. "You're not bleeding are you?"

There was exasperation in Dean's voice with an edge of fear. "I'm not bleedin' but you know I wouldn't ask for your help unless I was desperate, please Sam I'm countin' on you."

"Sure, hang in there Dean, I'm on my way." He hung up and ignoring the look Jess was giving him he buttoned up his clothes and marched past her to the bedroom. "I can't explain but I need your car."

"Ok…" She said following him as he went to the closet and pulled a small trunk from the back of the top shelf. In all the time they had lived together she had never seen it before. All her questions caught in her throat as Sam placed it on the bed and opened it with a key on the chain in his pocket. Reaching inside he pulled out a gun and Jess stared in shock as he quickly pulled it apart and checked it before loading a magazine and putting it back together again like he could do it in his sleep. He frown deepened as he stuck it in his waistband and grabbed his boots sitting on the edge of the bed to pull them on. "Sam?" She muttered quietly.

"I can't explain but my brother needs me." He said without looking at her.

"To do what? Since when do you have a gun?"

He stood up and went to her kissing her quickly. "I don't know how long I'll be gone, don't worry about me, I'll call you when I know more." He said quickly as he made for the door.

"Aren't you going to pack some clothes?" She trailed him to the kitchen as he went to grab the keys for her old Ford and his laptop.

"I have everything I need." He smiled tightly as he opened the front door and paused a second to realize how unfair he was being to her. "I'm sorry…"

"Be careful Sam."

The smile was genuine this time and he winked at her before walking out into the afternoon sun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam made record time considering the old car and the fact he kept within the speed limit but it still seemed to take an eternity considering the gnawing worry eating away at his insides. Dean hadn't been in his life for a long time but it didn't mean he stopped thinking about him. The thought that he had been forced to swallow his pride and call his little brother for help told Sam two things; their Dad had gone AWOL and Dean was in big trouble.

He found the motel with little trouble and it seemed like Dean's typical haunt as the large neon sign beckoned him in the darkness as he pulled off I-25. Parking up quickly Sam did a quick scan of the rooms and spotted fifteen. Grabbing his gun from the glove compartment he got out of the small car and approached the ground floor room quietly. There was no light coming from within and a Do Not Disturb sign was hooked on the outside as Sam gently tried to turn the knob. He released it soundlessly and grabbed his lock pick which he still carried with him out of habit. It took seconds to hear the slight click of the mechanism releasing and he steadied his breathing as he again turned the handle. Keeping behind the relative safety of the door Sam stuck his weapon around the gap and heard another unmistakeable click, that of a safety going off.

"Dean?" He whispered.

He heard a relieved sigh. "Sammy?"

"Yeah, what are you doing in the dark man?" Sam tripped over something at his feet and squinted into the black room. Feeling along the wall he found the switch and flipped the light on. The room was in total disarray like it had been ransacked. "What the hell…?" He asked his brother who had lowered his weapon and was sitting down on the edge of the bed seemingly uninjured. "Dean tell me I didn't just drive across two States 'cos someone broke into your motel room."

Dean's head hung wearily over slumped shoulders. "I did it."

Sam looked at the devastation all around him and eyed his brother with suspicion. "Why?"

"I was lookin' for something."

"Enough mystery Dean, I'm tired."

"I was lookin' for a hex bag."

Sam was suddenly alert. "A witches hex bag…did someone put a spell on you?"

Dean's jaw was tight as he finally looked up at his brother and Sam stared in shock. "You could say that." He was a mess of stubble and fatigue but his eyes were plain scary; two balls of pure white set in red rimmed and creased skin.

Sam moved forwards quickly and put the gun down waving an experimental hand in front of his brothers' face as he squatted down at his feet. Dean batted the hand away angrily. "Well now I know I don't have to see you for you to annoy me."

"You can't see a thing?"

"No, genius or I wouldn't have had to call you."

"Where's Dad?"

"I dunno, we were on separate hunts, I left messages but when he didn't call back I tried Bobby then you."

Sam tried not to feel gutted that he hadn't been top of the phone tree but he couldn't blame Dean for that. "How long have you been like this?"

"What day is it?" He smirked humourlessly. "It's kinda hard to tell when the sun goes down."

"It's Friday, three am."

"Just over two days…shit."

"Aww man, ok…" Sam stood up and looked around the room. "Sit tight, I'll make this right."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Sam smiled to himself as he began to search through the room. "There's no need, you're a pain in the ass but you're still my brother."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No hex bag anywhere…" Sam sat on the hard backed chair exhausted following his search. He'd pulled the room apart including the vents, carpets, mattresses and bathroom panels. Dean tried not to let the worry show on his face but Sam caught it anyway. "Ok, don't panic…"

"Who's panicking?"

Sam ignored him knowing now of all times Dean would be prouder than ever and hated the situation he had found himself in. "First thing's first, when did you last eat?"

"Dude, I'm not hungry."

"You're always hungry…we'll go get some burgers then you can tell me about this hunt."

"The trail's already cold man, we can't waste time."

"Eating isn't wasting time. I'll leave my girlfriend's car here and we'll take the Impala, hit a drive through. You can tell me on the way."

Dean shook his head. "I'm not goin' out and you're not driving my car."

"You wanna wait here alone in the dark then be my guest. If you won't let me drive your car then fine, we'll take Jess'."

"What does she drive?" Dean glared sightlessly.

Sam smiled to himself. "An orange '87 Ford Taurus, you'll look _great _in it."

"Bitch."

Sam's smile was obvious in his voice. "Jerk." He stood up and looked around the room again picking up something from the desk. He went to his brother and took his hand placing the shades in his palm. "Now you can wear them at night without looking like a dick, you always wanted to be a rock star."

"Yeah a rock star Dude, not Roy freakin' Orbison." He sighed putting on his dark glasses as Sam chuckled. "C'mon let's get this over with."

Sam may not have seen his brother in a long time but he still knew him better than anyone and he would have to tread carefully. "You wanna hold my arm?"

"Or you could just stick a leash on me Sammy, how would that be?" He answered angrily.

"Don't call me that. God, I hate it when you're injured."

"Really? 'Cos I freakin' love it." Dean reached out a hand and Sam placed it on his right arm. "Is that your arm?"

"Yeah." Sam answered slightly embarrassed.

"Jesus man, don't they have gyms at Stanford?" Dean's firm grip pressed on his small bicep.

"I've been busy."

"I can't believe I have Urkel watchin' my back…even Bobby's got more muscle." Dean muttered to himself.

Sam pulled a face at him and moved to the door. "You're the one who called me Dean."

"Yeah and if I knew how outta shape you were I woulda called in the local girl scouts instead."

"You wanna piss me off right now? Really?" Sam moved him through the door and locked it behind them. He laughed suddenly changing the mood.

"What's so funny?" Dean growled.

"Roy Orbison: '_I drove all night, to get to you…_'" He sang.

Dean clenched his jaw. "I can't believe you found a woman who not only lent you her car but actually sleeps with you too; you're so gay it's incredible."

"Hey, you're the one holding my arm man…"

"That's what everyone's gonna think…oh my _God!_ Sam, we gotta find these bitches and gank them now!"

Sam laughed again as he led his brother to the Impala.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a lot that Dean hated about this situation but having his brother there had made things easier although he wouldn't admit to that under torture. Being able to joke and bitch at the kid made Dean feel more like his old self and less like a blind person. Being alone for two days defenceless and abandoned had scared the crap out of him and in a way he was glad that John hadn't bothered to call back. Sam was calm and good at research, he wouldn't treat him like an idiot for having gotten into this situation and would watch his back without question. Although he was still scared, Dean was no longer alone and that felt good.

They sat in the car eating their burgers which along with pissing and screwing was about the only thing Dean could still do with his eyes closed. As soon as they were done Sam asked about the hunt and Dean started from the beginning.

"So you know Santa Fe's a haven for the new age crystal crowd and all that hippie crap right?"

"It's nice to see you've grown as a person Dean."

"Bite me. So anyway I caught wind of some deaths here and decided to investigate."

"What kinda deaths?"

"Virgin schoolgirls." Dean replied glad that he couldn't see the look on his brother's face.

He still heard the huff. "Virgin schoolgirls! Were they dressed like Britney Dean?"

"No!"

"You're such a hero." Sam scrunched up the rest of his burger in its wrapper suddenly losing his appetite.

"Hey! Don't judge me, I came here to protect the innocent!"

"Sure…the fact they're virgin jailbait has nothing to do with it."

Dean got angry. "I've done some questionable things and some questionable women in my time Sammy but they've all been legal, well the women at least." He shouted. "You gonna let me finish?"

Sam sighed. "Go on Captain America, I'm listening."

"So these high school girls are getting ganked all over the place and I figure it's ritual stuff."

"What kinda ritual?"

"Check the backseat, the research is there."

Sam leant over to grab a stack of newspaper clippings, print outs and notes. "This is a mess." He said shuffling through trying to make sense of it all.

"My secretary's off sick." Dean could hear his brother flipping through the pages. "I do my best ok?" He said feeling uncharacteristically self-conscious.

"Well, your filing sucks Dean but this is some pretty impressive research." Sam huffed. "You tracked them to the same Doc?"

"Yeah, Doctor Sherridan Taylor." Dean whistled. "Best gynaecologist in town. One hot piece of ass and major bitch too."

There was silence in the car for a moment as Sam attempted to collect his thoughts. "Something you wanna tell me Dean?"

"Nope."

"You slept with her didn't you?"

"Pretty much." Dean shrugged.

"Dean!"

"What d'ya want me to say Sam? I had a moment of weakness but I think I'm payin' for it now don't you?"

"You're your own worst enemy man." He exhaled. "Is she still around?"

He shrugged. "No idea. We did our thing and when I woke up she was gone and I was like this."

"So we don't know for sure it's her?"

"C'mon Sammy…of course it's her!"

"Do you even know where she lives?"

Dean shrugged making him huff again. "Dude…" Dean said. "I'm gonna level with you here…I messed up but please just save the lectures for later."

Sam looked across at his brother. "Alright, we're going back to the motel and you're gonna get some rest while I look over all this and make some sense of it all ok?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not so much." Sam dumped the files and started the engine. "Dean," He paused. "No matter what our differences are I just want you to know that you're not alone ok?"

"Oh God kill me now."

"You're _such_ an asshole."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay!!! The bitch is back and 2 minutes in she's blinded Dean and taken Baby's bulging biceps away Doh!**

**I couldn't resist cos I missed you all so much and the way Season 4 is going I miss the bro's how they used to be. I have to say in S2 they rocked the most but I decided on pre-series as in S1 their dynamic was totally different; slightly unsure and they were so bitchy to one another. Sam hadn't discovered his dark side, he wasn't so angsty and Dean was just a bundle of fun and quips. **

**I think you liked the fact that they're so mean to one another and I love that so I just went all out. So Sam's decided he's going to get to the bottom of the situation and Dean will have to sit back and let Baby take the driving seat literally and figuratively. In a switch from 'Crushed' it's now Dean sat alone in the car as Sam goes it alone.**

**Needless to say the author is half cut as she writes but you wouldn't expect any less from me now would you?  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean couldn't believe that he had managed to sleep but considering it had been almost three days since he had gotten some real rest he figured he needed it. When he awoke with a start the real nightmare was just beginning as the darkness engulfed him once more. "Sam?" There was trepidation in his voice as he wondered if he was alone.

"I'm right here." His brother told him from across the room.

Dean fell back against the pillows with a relieved sigh. "You get any sleep?"

He heard Sam get up from the chair by the desk and take a seat on the other bed. "No, I've been going over your research."

"You find anything?"

"I don't think your girlfriend's a witch."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Whatever, human sacrifice particularly of young virgins, is something that's been practiced since time began but I can't find anything that would indicate witches are involved. I mean, the ceremonial daggers are a giveaway, witches tend to burn strangely enough."

"So what is she?"

"Not sure yet but if I had to guess then I would say a Druid, or just someone practicing Pagan rituals which could mean there are more people involved."

"Like a cult? Why would they need to sacrifice these poor chicks?"

"An offering to appease a God maybe…it could be for any reason; success, money, youth…"

"Maybe she wanted the Gods to send her a hot guy in vintage wheels to rock her world." Dean tried.

"Dream on Dean, I think even Pagan Gods have better things to do than get you laid. We do know that Doctor Taylor had access to them medically so she would know they were virgins, doesn't mean she's the culprit, she could be passing on the information to someone else or it could be someone in her office."

"So you think we should go pay her a call?"

"I can go alone if you don't want to see her again."

"You tryin' to be funny?" Dean bit back.

"Figure of speech."

"I don't think you should just walk in there alone Sam. I mean someone laid this mojo on me 'cos I was sniffing around and the last thing we need is for them to turn you into a frog or somethin'."

"A frog?" Sam raised his eyebrows as he watched Dean get up and grope his way to the bathroom haltingly.

"If they can turn a Badass like me into Mr Magoo then who knows what they could do to you."

"Your concern is touching."

"Believe me, I wanna get to the bottom of this but turnin' you into a target is not an option so once I have a shower then we'll go tail the bitch."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She just went inside." Sam kept up his running commentary for his brother as they sat drinking coffee in the Impala outside the office building where her surgery was located. They had followed Doctor Taylor from her home and Sam had to admit that she was definitely a beauty and he couldn't totally blame Dean for his actions although he would never tell him that

"What's she wearing?"

"Dude I'm not gonna provide you with your daily quota of porn!"

"C'mon Sammy, is she wearin' a skirt? Tell me about her shoes."

"Ewww. No!" He almost shouted.

They sat in silence for a moment. The only sound was Dean's fingers drumming impatiently on his thigh.

"Why do you think she didn't just kill me?" Dean wondered aloud.

Sam shrugged and then remembered Dean couldn't see the gesture. "I don't know maybe she just wanted to slow you down and buy some time."

"Mission accomplished. Seriously though if they're capable of killing kids then…"

"You might be better in the sack than you thought Dean, she might want you to stick around." Sam replied sipping his coffee with a smile.

"Dude, of course I'm _awesome_ between the sheets."

"You can be her total bitch now." He said absent mindedly.

"I'm no one's bitch!" Dean growled. "What's wrong with you?!"

His brother sighed. "Well, it's not looking too sinister from here man, let's head back to her house and I'll have a look around." Sam started the engine and drove away from the surgery arriving back at the Doctor's house fifteen minutes later.

Dean went to open his door and Sam stopped him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm not lettin' you go in there alone."

"Yes you are…look, you brought me here to help Dean and that's what I'm doing, you're not exactly stealthy on your feet right now and what are you gonna do if I take you in there anyway?"

Dean sat back and grimaced slamming the door. "I hate this."

"I know it's not easy for you not being in control but I'm not a kid any more, let me look after you for a change."

"Just be careful ok? Don't go all heroic on me."

Sam smiled again as he opened the drivers side door. "As if. Once I know there's no one home I'll call you ok?"

"Yeah." Dean muttered dejectedly. "I'll look forward to it."

Sam slammed the door and jogged across the street to the Doctors detached Spanish style villa. He rang the bell quickly and as soon as he was sure there wasn't going to be an answer and he wasn't about to be attacked by a rabid dog he let himself in taking a quick glance down the deserted street. When he stepped into the hall he closed the door silently behind him and called out. Certain he was alone he grabbed his cell phone and called his brother. "I'm in."

"Find any pagan altars?"

Sam huffed. "Give me a chance." He walked down the hall with his gun held at his side. He could feel the familiar thump of adrenaline hit his system and felt all his old instincts return as he moved silently through the house. "This is a nice place…she obviously has better taste in furniture than she has in men."

"That's hilarious dickweed but I can still kick your ass ya know?"

Sam laughed to himself. "Ok, nothing on the ground floor."

"Is there a basement? They always keep nasty stuff down there."

"Yeah, it's locked."

"Yatzee. Be careful."

Sam got the door open quickly and raised his weapon as he controlled his breathing before descending the wooden steps in the near dark. Pausing he cocked an ear lowering the phone as he heard a noise. Attempting to be silent on the creaky steps he moved lower concentrating on the sound wondering if he had imagined it. When it came again he was certain it was someone crying. Hurrying forwards with the gun raised Sam squinted in the darkness and found a young girl lying on her side bound and gagged. She stared at his gun and started to scream behind the cloth in her mouth as Sam put his gun away and raised a hand to her.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." He squatted down as she recoiled from him squeezing her eyes shut. "I'm here to help you." He grabbed the phone. "Dean, there's a young girl down here, I'm bringing her out." Hanging up quickly Sam moved towards her soothing her with his voice. "I'm going to get you out of here don't worry." He moved swiftly but gently as he untied her wrists and ankles and then removed the gag. She could only have been fifteen and although uninjured she was obviously terrified. "Shhh, it's ok." He said hugging her to him. "My name's Sam, my brother's outside and we're gonna take you to a hospital." He continued to shush her as he picked her up and made his way back up the steps and out of the house.

Running quickly to the car he shouted to Dean through the window. "Open my door."

"She hurt?" He asked as he groped for the handle and Sam prised the door wide with his foot.

"No, just scared…here." Sam lowered her onto the seat between them and slid in after her. Dean put a reassuring arm around her shoulders as his brother started the car.

"You see anything else down there?" He tried to keep his tone even to avoid the girl thinking she'd been rescued from the frying pan only to be dropped into the fire.

"I didn't look man I had to get her out of there." Sam looked across at him as he made a turn. "You know where the hospital is?"

"Head back to the surgery and hang a left, straight through town." Dean shrugged her head from his shoulder and felt for her face. "Hey sweetheart, what's your name?"

The girl hiccupped through tears. "Hayley."

"You wanna tell us what happened Hayley?"

"I was on my way to school and…someone grabbed me…I don't remember."

"When was this?" Sam asked her as he overtook a car.

"Yesterday."

"I checked reports last night Dean, no missing girls…"

"My parents are out of town…Oh God…"

"It's ok…" Dean told her. "Was it the Doctor?"

"What Doctor?" She shook her head.

"Have you been to a Lady Doctor recently?"

"Who are you guys?" She frowned sitting up. "Ewww." She sniffed wiping at her nose as she looked at them warily on either side of her.

"Lady Doctor?" Sam said to his brother slightly pissed. "We're not going to hurt you I swear." He smiled at her gently. "We just want to make sure no one else gets taken by these people."

"There was an assembly." She said after a minute.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Some of the girls in my grade were taken aside and told that we needed to be checked."

"For what?" Dean frowned at the windscreen from behind his shades.

Sam caught the blush and took a deep breath. "I realize you don't know us but we need all the facts. There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Dean's had more venereal diseases than you can name."

"Hey!"

She seemed to get some control but still cast Dean a look of distaste that he thanfully couldn't see. "It was herpes ok?" She said hanging her head in shame.

"An outbreak of herpes?" Dean shook his head smiling. "Sammy, she's not wearin' a Catholic school uniform by any chance is she?"

"Dean, c'mon!"

"I'll take that as a yes. Hayley," He said. "...it's called a cold sore…you haven't got herpes."

"Really?" How do you know? I mean Deb had this gross thing on her face and they said…"

"Just trust me on this, it's an urban legend that allows religious freaks the right to stop you havin' any fun in life. Cold sores are a strain of the same virus but it's not a sexually transmitted disease in this case. Now who's this damn teacher that held the assembly 'cos I'm thinkin' we need to have a little chat."

"Mr Ambrose?"

"I'm bettin' he recommended the Doctor am I right?"

"How did you know?"

"School?" Dean asked seriously.

"St Mary's."

"Ok, we're at the hospital." Sam said pulling up in the parking lot opening the door. "Hayley, can you walk ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Dean are you coming?"

"Yeah." He sighed shaking his head and opening the door as he waited for his brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Religious whack jobs." Dean muttered as Sam waited. "Preyin' on kids to get cheap thrills, it's sick."

"No argument's here. I fed the cops a line, we have to get on top of this man so do we go to the teacher or the doctor?" They were still at the hospital and Sam had just endured an interrogation but at least Hayley was fine and her parents had been informed.

"What time is it?"

"Just past noon."

"They may not know she's missing yet but now five oh are on it, it won't take long."

"So what do we do?"

"We got a Catholic school teacher and a Gyno involved so far…the other girls went missin' at three month intervals so maybe whatever they're doin' they need a new vic."

"They already know you're on the case and it won't take them long to find out about me…"

"Who first then?"

"I need more time…"

"For what?"

"Research. Dean, they blinded you, I have to know what we're up against!" He whispered loudly.

"What does it matter? They're human all it takes is a bullet."

"You want me to assassinate a teacher and a doctor?"

"Collatoral damage Sammy."

"Quit calling me that and that's so not happening man."

"What do you suggest?" Dean asked with a clenched jaw.

Sam grabbed his hand and hooked it over his arm as he walked down the corridor. "We can't go back to the motel and I think it's pretty much a given who's the bad guy here."

"Let's go kill their Druid asses then."

Sam paused and turned to his brother. "Dean. Stop."

"What?"

"You can't just kill people…there are ways of stopping them."

"I usually find a bullet to the brain works pretty well." He smirked.

"Not happening."

"What?"

"This is no longer a democracy, I'm not gonna be your hit man."

Dean took a second. "What if killing that bitch is the only way for me to get my sight back?"

"We don't know that yet." Sam moved and Dean grabbed his arm in a vice-like grip keeping him in place.

"I wanna know."

"What?"

"Would you kill her for me?"

"That's not fair." Sam sighed. "I don't know ok?"

"Sam." His voice was fierce. "If you're not up to this then tell me now 'cos I'm not spending the rest of my life blind."

"I can find another option Dean." Sam tried.

Dean laughed. "Lemme guess, something that doesn't require you to get your hands dirty."

"That's not fair Dean, you're asking me to kill for you. I have a life and a girlfriend..."

"And what? Because you've got a regular lay suddenly my sight's not so important?"

"It's not like that." Sam got angry. "Ya know, everyone let you down Dean but I didn't blink. You asked for my help and I came. Where's Dad huh? I'll do most things for you but you can't ask me to do this!"

Dean scowled. "I looked after you since the day you were born when no one else would and I never asked you for a Goddamn thing until now."

"I know." Sam responded quietly. "But I'm not a murderer."

Dean tried to calm himself. "Don't leave me like this."

Sam looked at him and saw the fear in every muscle of his brother's body but he still didn't know if he was capable of killing a human being on his behalf. "Maybe I should call Bobby."

Dean's hand dropped from his arm and he stepped back in shock. "Wow."

"I wanna help you but not in the way you want me to."

"Just leave." Dean said quietly after a minute.

"No."

"Go Sam. You don't wanna be a part of my life then just go."

"Don't be stupid." He took Dean's arm. "You don't mean it."

Dean may be blind but he wasn't stupid and when he swung his fist it hit Sam right on the jaw throwing him back against the wall opposite them.

"Security!" Someone yelled.

Sam got up and faced Dean who was spitting mad and ready for a fight. "Ok then." Sam said as he punched him right back.

"You're gonna regret that." Dean picked him up and threw him against the wall again making Sam groan in pain.

Within seconds someone came up and restrained Dean as Sam got to his feet seeing his brother in trouble. "Get off him!" He pulled at the Officers who had grabbed Dean.

"You wanna spend a night in a cell too?" One of the police officers growled at Sam as he pushed him away.

"I'm not pressing charges, just let him go" He said seriously.

The two men dragged Dean out of the ER and pushed him through the automatic doors making him fall to the ground and scuff his chin.

"Assholes!" Sam shouted as he went to his brother helping him up.

"You wanna say that again Preppy?" One of the policemen said. "I'll let you go 'cos you rescued that girl but that's the only reason."

"You prick." Sam flew at the man and punched him, he hit the ground and grabbed the baton from his holster hitting out at Sam's left leg sending him sprawling. He was all over Sam like a bad rash within seconds.

"Dean?" He shouted into tarmac as the man cuffed him. "Wait….my brother…"

"Shoulda thought of that before you tried to attack me." He pulled Sam to his feet and slammed him into a wall making a call on his radio.

"Wait!" Dean shouted. "Let him go."

"Not your choice now man, stand back" The man's partner said as they read Sam his rights.

"C'mon guys...it was a domestic that's all…no need to be like this." Dean tried again.

"He attacked a cop." The man told Dean as he struggled to locate the voices.

"What? Like this?" Dean felt for the man's shoulder quickly with his left hand and threw a right hook that would have Ali seeing stars. Hearing a thud he assumed he had a knockout and turned when Sam called his name.

"Dean! One o'clock." Dean turned and was immediately hit with the baton across his ribs. He grabbed it under his arm as he went down on one knee and it was just what he needed because now he knew where the Officer was.

Reaching out with one hand he grabbed the man's ankle and yanked him off his feet hearing him slam onto the ground. Dean tried not to grope too much as he moved up his body but once he knew where his face was he knocked the guy out cold.

"Keys." Sam shouted.

Dean rummaged in the man's pockets and found the keys to the cuffs. "Got 'em." He staggered to his feet and Sam caught him clumsily as Dean fumbled to unlock the cuffs on his wrists.

As soon as Sam was free he took Dean's arm "Keep pace." He yelled as they ran to the Impala and Sam eased Dean in. Jumping over the hood he climbed in the driver's side and made his getaway.

"Well that was fun." Sam said sarcastically. "We just assaulted two police officers Dean. That's a five to ten stretch."

"Well at least you learnt somethin' in school Sammy." Dean laughed out loud loving the adrenaline and thrill of the hunt as he hit the stereo and heard ACDC start playing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**God I love ma boys!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have been trying to imagine J2 porn so hard this week but in the face of bombings and plane crashes it's tough. When everything around you is carnage, what do you do?  
In a life where I'm missing so much; these boys give me so much joy that I'm almost embarrassed.**

**I love Dean and his ability to see only black and white but I also love Sam and his ability to see the grey. Each of them has their "thang" and I love it.**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean exited the Impala and closed the door trailing his left hand across the side and then over the hood as he edged around the large Chevy. He propped his hip against it as it bounced slightly when Sam began to screw the new plates into place. It was nothing new for them to be wanted by the cops and it was hardly an inconspicuous ride but changing the plates might help.

Sam made the familiar huffing sound in amusement as he worked.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked him shoving his hands in his pockets casually.

"You: doesn't anything slow you down?"

"What d'ya mean?"

"I came here to look after you man, and you just took out two armed men single-handedly without being able to see anything." He stood up and flipped the screwdriver in his palm as he leaned next to his brother. "I kinda feel like a glorified chauffeur right now." He said with no hard feelings.

"I like to think of you more as really big guide dog, maybe a chocolate lab." Dean smirked. "Hey, you're the one who gave me the heads up." He shrugged more seriously. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Nah it was all you but we do make a good team. How are your ribs by the way?"

Dean lifted his tee shirt with one hand. "You tell me."

Sam touched his side with a cool hand. "That hurt? They're pretty banged up."

"You say it like I've never taken a beatin' before. I'll live to fight another day. Truce?" He said in Sam's vague direction. They may have been at each others' throats just a couple of hours before but heaven help anyone else who tried to lay a hand on one of them.

"Yeah." Sam smiled again. The moment was broken when his cell rang and he rummaged in his pocket to retrieve it. "It's Jess, damn I was supposed to call her. Hey…" He answered sheepishly.

"Sam, you ok?" Her voice was worried.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I haven't called, it's been busy."

"The police came to see me."

"What?" He stood up straight. "Why?"

"They said they found my car at a motel in Santa Fe, are you in trouble?"

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them it was stolen yesterday but I didn't have the chance to report it, I don't know if they bought it…did I do the right thing?"

Sam was in awe of her faith in him. "You did the right thing…thank you. I'm sorry about your car though." He said knowing it would have been impounded. The cops were moving a lot faster than they had thought.

"I don't care about the stupid car Sam I just want to know you're safe."

"It's just a misunderstanding, I'll get it sorted out don't worry."

"When will you be home?"

"I don't know yet."

"Will you tell me what's going on?"

"I can't right now." He glanced at Dean who was kicking up dirt with the toe of his boot pretending not to listen. "I promise I'll tell you everything when I get back. I have to go."

"I love you."

Sam cleared his throat. "Me too. Bye."

"Will you?" Dean asked in a deep voice.

"Will I what?"

"Tell her everythin'?"

"We should get going…"

Dean smiled to himself as he edged back to the door and opened it. "You should tell her Sam, she deserves to know."

"What, that I'm a liar?"

"That you're a badass demon hunter."

"I'm not though am I? I'm just a student Dean, nothing more, nothing less. C'mon let's go get us some Druids."

Dean chuckled as he slid into the seat and closed the door. "You can deny it all you want Sam but you're lovin' this and you know it!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They parked a couple of blocks from the Doctors surgery and it took them a while to get there on foot as Sam had to guide Dean over every kerb and around each potential hazard. Pedestrians gave them a wide berth but Dean still hated feeling like everyone was watching him. It was tough for him to feel that vulnerable as he was normally able to scan surroundings almost subconsciously looking for signs of possible danger.  
He may trust Sam but he knew his brother was still rusty and Dean was tense as a result. He couldn't totally forget the argument they'd had at the hospital and he worried that Sam wouldn't be ruthless enough when the time came and Dean needed him the most.  
Dean had never been big on faith but nevertheless he had little choice in the matter and had to put his life in his brother's hands for once.

They didn't know if the Doctor would be at her office or if they would have another run in with the cops but they had to start somewhere and as they already knew some of her involvement then they guessed it may be the best place to start getting some answers.

Dean gave Sam directions and they made their way up in the elevator. As they approached the surgery Sam saw that it was quiet. "It looks like it's locked up."

"Be careful, maybe the cops already took her in but it could be a trap." Dean whispered.

"Stay behind me." Sam drew his gun as Dean grabbed a fistful of his shirt following slowly behind. They made their way to the glass front door and Sam eased it open making sure Dean was through before letting it fall silently closed.

Dean couldn't hear anything but the ticking of a clock somewhere. "There's no one here."

"Doesn't look like it." Sam confirmed but kept the gun drawn just in case.

"Bit early in the day to be shutting up shop."

Sam edged through the waiting room past a reception desk down a dark corridor and opened the door to the first examination room. It was empty. He was moving back out when Dean tensed. "I can hear somethin'."

"What?" Sam whispered.

"Something scrapin' across tile: maybe a chair. Go steady, don't take any risks."

"You should wait here." Sam wasn't arguing as he extracted Dean's hand from his clothing and before he could get a fresh hold he left him standing alone by the wall.

"Sam!" Dean said fiercely in a low whisper furious that his brother had left him.

Sam ignored him and moved over to a door that was ajar across the hall. Easing in gently he moved quickly to clear the room before he lowered his gaze and saw the Doctor lying on the floor bleeding. Sam knelt down quickly and turned her over, her throat had been cut and she was choking on her own blood. She stared up at him not caring that he was a total stranger as she grabbed his arm begging him with her eyes to help.

"Sam?" Dean whispered again.

"I'm ok..." He reassured him quickly. "It's Sheridan...." No matter what the woman had done Sam was too compassionate to let her suffer alone and took her hand in his. "It's alright…" He said even as he knew it was a lost cause.

"What's happened?" Dean shuffled forward hitting the doorframe slightly.

"Her throat's been cut." Sam said sadly as he laid down his gun and covered the open wound with his hand feeling blood pump out over his fingers. "Was it the teacher…Mr Ambrose?" He asked looking into her eyes. She nodded quickly as she gagged. "I'm sorry…but I have to know if it was you who blinded my brother?" Sam urged before she could die getting another brief nod as tears dropped down the side of her face, there was something in her eyes that he recognized as regret. "You didn't want this did you? I believe you…Dean!"

"What?!"

Sam looked up at his brother as he held her hand. "No one deserves what's happening to her…don't let her die with a total stranger."

"Jesus." Dean muttered as Sam grabbed his hand and guided him over until he was kneeling on the other side of her. He could smell and feel blood as her hand slid into his clutching it tightly.  
No matter what she had done Dean could feel the desperation surging through her veins as she clung onto life and he had to agree that no one merited such a slow and painful death. "It's alright…I forgive you." He told her even though it sounded trite because he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"She's going." Sam warned as he gently held her throat. It took another full minute of her fighting the inevitable before she finally relinquished the battle and went limp, her head falling to one side in a pool of her own blood spreading rapidly on the cold tile floor.

Dean exhaled and they each released the hand that they held laying them gently on her chest.

"Well that was harsh." Dean managed finally.

"Yeah…"

"Is it my new Spidey sense or was there the distinct lack of an evil vibe comin' off her?" He asked holding out his blood soaked hands.

"No you're right she wanted to talk, she just couldn't." Sam grabbed a towel and put it in his brothers' open palms. "Hang on…"

"What?"

"Maybe she did tell us something." Sam paused shifting on his haunches.

"What are you talkin' about?"

"She wrote something on the floor in her blood. 'C.H.A', that mean anything to you?"

"Maybe she didn't finish." Dean shrugged.

Sam took the towel from him and wiped his own hands getting to his feet scanning the room. Dean heard his voice move and followed it as he also stood.

"Why would she go to the Super 8 with you rather than to her own comfortable home?" Sam speculated. "Especially if she intended to hurt you, I mean it's not like she didn't take her work home with her."

"Maybe she liked sordid motels." He ventured.

Sam moved to the desk and picked up a photograph in a silver frame. "Oh God."

"What?" Dean hated the suspense that came with not being able to see what was going on around him. He heard a slight noise like a scrape and a click.

"She has a photo on her desk." Sam removed it from the frame turning it over reading the inscription. "Charlie aged four."

"C.H.A? Oh crap, she has a kid?" Dean suddenly felt ill.

"She was trying to warn us Dean. What if she was forced to do all this because of him?" Sam huffed and took a moment to ponder the irony. "I mean even you wondered why she didn't kill you when she had the chance, maybe she just put you out of action long enough for her to get this job done and save her child?"

"That's a stretch."

"Her windpipe was severed man and she spent her last moments writing her sons name in her own blood. No one does that unless they're desperate! She wants us to go get him."

"Yeah but she still had all those little girls killed. That's freakin' screwed!"

There was a pause before Sam spoke quietly. "Two hours ago you asked me to kill for _you_ Dean. I hesitated but we both know that if the roles were reversed you'd do it for me without thinking twice because you're about the closest thing to a Dad I ever had in my lifetime."

Dean was stunned at the admission and more than a little flattered but he was still conflicted. "That's different, those girls were innocent."

"And her son's four and God knows where, and in how much pain. If it was your kid wouldn't you do _anything_ to save him, even if it meant telling someone who the class virgin was?"

Dean growled deep in his throat knowing Sam was right. "Godammit!" He hated Sam's reasoning and what it meant.

"We have to find him and stop whatever this thing is before it's too late."

"Yeah."

"But…?" Sam sensed the wariness in his brother's voice.

"This is getting pretty freakin' real right now and I need to know you're up to it, I mean she's dead but whatever she did to me still hasn't gone away." Dean was starting to get genuinely terrified he could be left permanently blinded and he needed some reassurance although he wouldn't ask outright.

Sam's voice when it came had wandered across the room and Dean frowned as he answered. "I have a feeling you're about to find out what I'm made of."

"Why?"

"The cops just pulled up and we're four stories up. Do you trust me Dean?"

"Shit."

Sam grabbed him quickly. "Do you trust me?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go."

Sam pocketed the photograph and quickly wiped the more obvious prints taking the towel with him as he led his brother back through the offices. He assumed the cops would take the elevator thinking they were there to merely question the Doctor and not expecting a crime scene. Glancing quickly down the exterior corridor he found the stairs and pushed open the fire door sending Dean through first. They would have to be quick and for the first time Sam was bringing up the rear to cover Dean's back in case they suddenly got ambushed from behind.

Pausing Dean at the top of the steps he placed his brothers' hand on the rail and did a quick scan of the stairwell. "Four floors; two flights per floor, twenty five steps per flight with a three foot landing in between." He said as he glanced behind him to the door.

"How did you do that so fast?"

"Move!"

Dean started to run without hesitation and once he had a head start Sam followed with his gun ready just in case. When he got to the bottom he found Dean waiting and pushed open the exit door. "Right turn Clyde."

"Hilarious."

Sam put the gun away and led Dean down the alley away from the street. They walked casually not wanting to draw any more attention than was absolutely necessary. "You up to jumpin' a fence?"

"I think I can manage." Dean responded sarcastically. "How high?"

Sam knew Dean could cope and wouldn't want help getting over so he used his analytical mind to map it out for him within a couple of seconds. "Chain link; seven footer. Stand here, two strides." Sam covered him as he got a mental image and threw himself over the fence effortlessly. Sam followed a few seconds later and Dean fell into an easy stride alongside him.

Dean had always thought that Sam's natural skills aided hunting but weren't as important as his own. Dean was the more physical one who took risks and didn't hesitate but each time he witnessed his brothers' style the more impressed and proud of him he was. Sam had dealt well with the entire situation and didn't make his older brother feel like a moron or even worse; an invalid.  
If Dean had called John in to save the day he probably would have locked him in a motel somewhere and taken care of it himself berating his son as he did so.  
The only downside to Sam being with him was that when he finally left Dean would miss him ten times more than he had before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I know where he might be." Sam paid for the coffees and picked up his laptop after locating the teacher's address. School would be out soon but they doubted he would have showed so soon after killing his unwitting accomplice.

"You got any idea why he would need to sacrifice virgins?"

Sam paused opening the door to the internet café . "Step down. He could even be the God."

"Making sacrifices to himself?" Dean didn't think it sounded likely.

"You're not the only one who wants to eat virgins for breakfast Dean." He teased.

"They do taste good, kinda like pancakes and maple syrup. Only better."

"You're sick."

"As long as they're the right age, what's the harm?"

"What's the right age?" Sam frowned.

Dean shrugged. "I'll check the State legislature and get back to you on that."

"You never change." He said walking his brother to his car door. "Watch your head."

Dean waited for Sam to get in. "So how do we tell if this guy is a Pagan God in disguise?"

"Leg wound?"

"Really? Sammy I'm impressed. So you're gonna shoot first and ask questions later?"

"I guess." He sighed.

"So tell me why he's doing it."

"I have a theory about this." He said starting the engine.

"I can't wait."

"Ambrose is a derivative of Ambrosia which is the nectar of the Gods in Greek Mythology and it's said to provide immortality or eternal youth. Sometimes rather than a drink it's used as a perfume to attract suitors."

"Sweet."

"Exactly."

"Huh?"

"Apparently young virgins smell as well as taste good." Sam pouted.

"Ya mean he could be makin' this stuff outta virgin juice?"

"Crudely put but it's possible." Sam answered seriously.

"So how do we gank this sicko if he's immortal?"

"Good question. I have no idea. Our only hope is that he needs a full set of virgins to complete the ceremony and seeing as though we got to Hayley first then he's still one short…"

"This is gonna sound a bit obvious man but we're basically goin' in there blind aren't we?"

"Pretty much but we have to get that kid and we can't hang around and wait for him to be the next virgin on the list."

"Let's look on the bright side; at least neither of us'll get sacrificed any time soon."

"Tortured and maimed for life maybe but hey, at least we've had sex!"

"When is the glass_ ever_ gonna be half full for you Sammy?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got to the teachers' house it was just a normal Santa Fe bungalow much like Doctor Taylor's, Sam wasn't taking any chances though and had moved to the trunk with Dean preparing for battle as the sun began to set.

"Make sure you get a little of everything." Dean said.

"I know."

"Some salt just in case." He pushed.

"Uh-huh."

"Silver bullets too 'cos you can never be too sure…"

"Dean!" Sam slammed the trunk shut as his brother whipped his hands back. "I got it."

"I know…but we need to be ready."

"Do you trust me Dean?" He asked for the second time that day.

"Yeah."

Sam heard the hesitation. "You should stay in the car."

"No way."

"I can deal with this."

"I know you can." Dean responded with false bravado. "I just…" He sighed. "I know I'll slow you up but please don't leave me behind this time."

Sam stared at his brother with his mouth hanging open slightly. He recovered quickly enough to make his voice sound relatively normal. "Ok, let's go then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been ages but it's not bloody easy running a country – just ask Obama! I have Cairo, Luxor, Sharm El-Sheikh, Hughada, Alexandria, Aswan and some place called El Gouna that I've never even seen! Not to mention a bunch of Cruise boats filled with elderly people who will insist on breaking bones and having heart palpatations (selfish bastards). Don't even get me started on nail bombers and balloon pilots who almost get shot down by the military for wandering into their flight path!!  
Anyway, here we go:**

**When I was showering this morning my mind invariably turned to Sam and Dean (surely I'm not the only one!) and I started to ponder their fate within this FF. Suddenly an irritating voice screamed in my head (no it wasn't Edward telling me not to take up cliff diving!) and I realised that I really should choose OC names more carefully in future!**(If you have no idea what I'm talking about check it out on YouTube!)

As I wrote the following all I could picture was Sam and Dean chasing down Druids in Mr Ambrose's house with the tension mounting only for Sam to turn to his brother and yell "Let's take Charlie to Candy Mountain!" LMFAO now that I have screwed up your enjoyment of the chapter I will move on!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

This time when Sam went to the house he approached from the rear not wanting to attract attention now that he had his brother with him. The bungalow was spacious and painted a deep ochre in fitting with the general feel of the city. Inside it was dark and Sam suspected no one was home which he conveyed to Dean quietly as he opened the back door into the kitchen.  
Both brothers were now armed as it made Dean feel more secure to have a gun with him. He had a spare magazine in his jean pocket and actually felt ok about going in there with his Beretta and Sam by his side.

"One: up." Sam warned him about the step as he opened the door and paused. After less than twenty four hours his prompts to his brother had taken on their own shorthand and Dean barely faltered as he walked in behind him.

Skirting around the breakfast counter in the middle of the room Sam saw nothing that was immediately suspicious. Moving slowly into the hallway leading off into different rooms he paused whispering to Dean. "It'll be quicker if I clear the main house on my own. Wait here and shout if you hear anything."

Dean hated it but knew Sam was right to leave him this time as he stood with his back to the wall attempting to follow his movements as he entered each room in turn before clearing them with his gun. It seemed to take forever but Dean tried to stay patient as the silence engulfed him making him feel like he was the last person alive in the world. He took a deep breath as an irrational fear crept into his gut that this may as well be the case if he stayed blind. Raising his shades he rested them on top of his head and rubbed at his eyes blinking fiercely.

"You ok?"

He hadn't heard Sam approach and lowered his glasses quickly. "Sure. You find anything?"

Sam paused a second and Dean could picture the pout in his minds' eye. "Still got the basement to check."

"I'm comin' with you." Dean whispered quickly causing his brother to frown in concern.

"No problem." He said and meant it. "You sure you're ok?"

"Quit it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean didn't want to talk any more for fear of being heard and the steps down to the basement were thankfully silent. Sam, being the genius that he was, had a hand over his brothers and for each step he took he tapped the hand once until he got to the bottom and clenched his fist over Dean's making him stop dead so he didn't stumble.

Taking Dean's hand from his shoulder Sam moved it to his waist as he raised his gun in both hands taking slow and deliberate steps. If it wasn't for the hand he wouldn't even know Dean was there as he followed his brother silently seemingly comfortable for him to take the lead for the first time in his life.

The basement took up the length of the building and was about thirty foot long with an L-bend to Sam's right. He decided to cover that first in order to clear the space and walked slowly yet surely in that direction making sure that Dean was safely behind him. When Sam turned the corner he stopped and Dean slammed into his back but stayed silent.

"Charlie?" Sam whispered.

There was no noise that Dean could make out and Sam suddenly wrenched away from him leaving him in limbo again. His hands automatically went out to his sides like he was going to fall over and he tried to find some equilibrium. "Is he here?!" He heard a metallic bang and imagined Sam breaking a padlock.

"Charlie? " Sam's voice said again.

"Tell me what's happenin' Dude?!"

Sam remembered himself and looked at his brother frozen and scared in the basement. "It's ok I'm here. I got the kid, I think he's just dehydrated, he's unconscious. He's a bit older than we thought, maybe seven?" Sam whispered hugging the little boy to him as he stood up. "He's not hurt though that I can see." He knew Dean's only contact with reality was him so he picked up the little boy and moved back to Dean who could then find his centre by keeping a hold on him.

Dean's breathing slowed as soon as he had contact with his brother again and he could keep his balance once more. "We have to get him out of here Sammy but you have to have a look around first."

"Right."

A wail suddenly erupted from the small child as he regained consciousness and the sound startled Dean and made Sam jump suddenly. "It's Ok!" He said quickly not wanting to gag him but laying a hurried hand over his mouth as he struggled to keep hold of them both. "I'm not going to hurt you." Sam disappeared again as he knelt down and tried to restrain the hysterical child who was kicking and screaming.

"Your mom sent us." Dean said suddenly knowing it was cruel to lie but that the kid was freaking out. It made Charlie stop though and had the desired effect.

"Mom?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah," Sam answered as he hated himself for it. "Your mom sent us."

"Are you Cops?"

"No, we're her friends, we just wanna help." Sam told him gently.

"Well isn't that sweet?" Said another male voice making Sam and Dean both turn although in different directions. "She couldn't kill you after all; no commitment some people."

"Dean he's got a gun!" Sam shouted instinctively shielding the child from the man.

Dean spun in a half circle trying to concentrate on the voice drawing as he did and firing off a shot.

The silence that followed was broken by a laugh. "Missed." He continued to laugh. There was a long pause as he watched Dean with interest for a moment. "Oh my God, you're blind aren't you?" He asked in shock. "She couldn't follow orders but she still managed to screw you up which could almost be better."

"Sam?!" Dean shouted desperately.

"Dean, he's right in front of you!" Sam looked at the child in his arms and weighed his options. His gun was on the ground where he had left it to comfort the boy, would he get to it in time, or should he have Dean shoot out at nothing?"  
Dean fired another bullet but Ambrose was wise to the situation now and ducked as it hissed past him and got buried in the wall.

In the end the decision was made for Sam as he left the child on the ground and saw Ambrose level his gun at his brother. Without thinking he threw himself at Dean as the gunshot went off and they both crashed to the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Dean heard the shot his gut instinct was to fire back until his brother slammed into him and he was knocked to the ground as Sam landed on top of him pushing all the air out of his lungs and leaving him winded.  
Hearing heavy footsteps on the stairs Dean figured that Ambrose was making his escape and prayed that he hadn't taken the kid with him whilst they crashed about like Stooges.

Sam's weight was heavy on his chest as Dean sighed in relief. "Jesus, I wanna kill that guy! Nice reflexes there by the way Sammy." He said waiting for the dry retort.

Dean frowned when his brother didn't move and suddenly felt terror make his mind go into overdrive. "Sam?!" He shouted as he felt for his face. "Sam…don't do this…Oh God…" Dean started to panic and rolled his limp brother's body off him.

Dean knelt on the floor as his hands moved over Sam feeling blood coming out of him and getting no response. "Sammy?! Listen to me. Talk to me dammit!" He was getting desperate and put his shaking hand to Sam's neck feeling a fast pulse. He felt reassured that it was there but also knew that Sam could be going into shock which would explain the increased heartbeat.

Dean took a deep breath trying to regain control and sat up knowing he had to help his brother. "Hey kid?" He tried. "Charlie?" Dean's breath was coming in rasps because Sam needed him and apart from a small child he was all alone in the world which wasn't a great feeling. "Listen; if the bad guy's gone just gimme a shout out."  
Dean sat back on his heels waiting until he heard a sob. "I can hear you kid, but I can't see you. I know you're scared but I need you to push that to one side for a minute and help me out here."  
There was another small whimper and Dean sighed. "My brother's hurt and I can't see a damn thing so please can you just come over here?" Dean could feel the hesitation and knew he must be terrified. "We came here to help you and I know it's a piss poor attempt but he's tough, really." Dean was talking fast hoping he was convincing enough. "I promise you he's not gonna scream so just imagine it's ketchup ok? Don't be scared."

It was a full minute before the child responded and Dean was about ready to call the cops and paramedics himself when he heard the tiniest sound emerge. "Ok."

"Good boy." Dean exhaled as he felt the small presence by his right shoulder. "I need you to tell me where he got hit." Dean had Sam lying flat on the ground. "He was running to me when he was shot so it probably went in the back somewhere."

"I see it!" He said as Dean turned Sam on his side and lifted his shirt up.

Dean tried to stay in control. "Where is it?"

Charlie took his hand and put it over the open bullet wound. "Ewww."

"Ok, that's good." He was relieved as he felt the wound in Sam's flank. "I'm gonna turn him over now." Dean said as he let Sam fall back. "You see a hole on the other side where the bullet came out?"

Small fingers pushed at his. "Yeah: just there. Is that bad?"

"No that's good." Dean sighed instantly putting equal pressure on the wound. The wound was in his waist and although Sam was thin it wouldn't have caused too much damage and there was no bullet to extract. Even so; it would bleed like hell and hurt like a bitch as Dean knew all too well from his own experiences. "Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

Dean couldn't believe they were in this situation. "I know you've been through a lot but I have to ask you: what can you see in the room?"

"What? Aren't we going? I want my mom!"

"Soon…please, tell me what can you see?"

"Just…stuff, it's freaky."

Dean took a breath and held his patience as he wracked his brain for knowledge. "Do you see anythin' that looks like a long table?"

"Yeah."

"That's an altar and we need to get rid of it. What about books?"

"Loads of them." He sounded a little panicky like he wasn't sure what he was expected to do.

"Damn. Did he take anything with him?!" Dean was trying to control his voice but it was tough.

"Yeah, I think so…like a wooden box."

Dean exhaled still keeping pressure on Sam's wounds. He didn't have his brother's knowledge and without being able to see he didn't know what to ask the kid. Dean generally only had one _modus operandi_ and that was brute force, he didn't know what would make his sight return but he figured he was running out of options. "Did your Mom ever tell you not to play with matches?"

"Yeah."

"You're gonna have to forget that for now." Dean spoke carefully. "Do you see cans? Anything saying flammable?"

The little boy sniffed. "Skull and crossbones stuff?"

"Absolutely! That's what we need!"

"Why?"

"You have to trust me here."

There was a sharp intake of breath. "What are you going to do?"

"Torch the place." Dean tried to sound casual.

"That's wrong."

"Let me worry about that, just bring me the cans." Dean said turning his attention back to his brother. "Sam? Enough beauty sleep now, c'mon!" He shouted shaking him none too gently.

After a moment Sam stirred but Dean didn't move his hands from his side as he heard the tell-tale sound of metal on concrete as Charlie placed a can of gasoline next to him. "Sammy? You still with me?" Suddenly Sam sat up with a start like he was still in the thick of a gunfight. "Sssh. Take it easy, he's gone."

"What happened?" Sam collapsed back and his hand went to his side covering the one Dean already had there. "Jesus!" He groaned in pain.

"You got shot savin' my ass you crazy bastard." Dean scalded angrily. "What the hell were you thinkin'? I'm already outta action, you shoulda just let me take the bullet!" He was already feeling guilty and angry as hell about tagging along but it wouldn't help them get through this any quicker so he stepped on the feeling until he could drown it with whiskey later.

"Yeah well…" Sam managed with a cough. "…I may not be capable of killing for you Dean but I'm more than willing to die for you so quit bitching for once in your life."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment as his words hit Dean hard sending his mind into a spin that his little brother hadn't flinched when it came to protecting him. He felt bitter and proud in equal measure knowing that if he had ever needed proof of Sam's commitment to him, he'd just got it.

Sam groaned again as he sat up and Dean helped him. "Gimme your shirt." Dean let him go and removed his jacket and then his outer shirt which Sam grabbed and tore in half quickly wrapping it clumsily around his waist to try to stem the flow of blood. It wouldn't do much in the long run but it was all they had for now. His gaze shifted. "You gonna burn the place to the ground?"

"That's the plan – I dunno, I figure burn all his stuff and it could break the spell?"

"Help me up." Dean got into a crouch and looped Sam's arm around his shoulders taking his weight as they stood. Sam was leaning heavily on him and they were both screwed to hell. "There might be something we can use." He said looking around. "Charlie…see that big book?"

"Yeah."

"I want you to grab that." Sam indicated with a shaky hand.

"What's happening?" The little boy was still terrified of the situation if not of the two men.

"We'll explain soon." Sam seemed to find that easier to say than to do lately but he had no choice but to get the kid on side. "Get the book then pass me my gun."

The kid did as he was told and juggled the large book under one arm as he bent down and gingerly picked up the automatic and held it out with his small forefinger and thumb until Sam took it from him. "You're doing really well Charlie and I know as far as rescue attempts go this sucks but just stick with us ok? No matter how useless we look right now we'll make sure nothing happens to you, I promise."

"You want me to pour the gas?" He asked in a small voice that made Dean smile.

"Kid learns quick."

"Just a little on the table, that's it." Sam instructed as he hefted the large can in his small hands. "Ok, let it trickle a little and walk back to the stairs alright?" Dean got a tighter hold of Sam as he leaned into him trying to control his breathing. "Ok stop now and leave it on the ground."

"We good to go?" Dean asked as the smell burnt his nostrils.

"Are you sure Ambrose is gone?" Sam whispered.

"Pretty sure."

"Ok, I'm good." Sam took a deep breath and stood up straight.

Dean rummaged in his pocket and grabbed his zippo. "Charlie?" His voice was gruff.

"Uh-huh."

Dean located him by his voice and letting go of his brother he picked the boy up and waited by the stairs for Sam. He couldn't risk anything happening to the child as the whole place would go up in seconds. Sam joined a moment later and Dean made him take the lead as he rolled the lighter down his leg, heard the click and tossed it over his shoulder. The basement ignited in a wall of flames immediately and Dean grabbed a hold of his brother with one hand whilst shielding the little boy with the other as he clung onto him burying his face into Dean's shoulder.  
Sam led them upstairs and out through the house to relative safety in the garden knowing as he turned that they had only minutes to make their escape before the cops and the fire department both descended on them.

Letting Charlie go Dean waited with his eyes closed praying silently for a miracle as the rising flames began to devour the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I'm not updating so fast and the chaps aren't so long but I've tried to make it up to you here. I went with a little humour, action and awwww as we follow the boys through gunshot wounds, blindness, orphans and angst.  
**

**I love both the boys in this as they just keep taking it in turns to look after one another and the change is sometimes so rapid that you don't know who's protecting whom. I miss them like this and could kill the writers for changing that. Alas it is what it is....I hope you like xxx**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam watched his brother starting to lose it in the back garden of Ambrose's house and felt pretty bad for him. "Dean…"

"Why didn't it work?" He managed. "Why can't I see?!" He was starting to hyperventilate and Sam had to do something.

Sam limped slightly as he moved forwards and laid a hand on his brother's shoulder as the other clenched the wound in his side. Dean was bent almost double like he was having a bad head rush and attempting not to collapse totally. "We'll find a way but we have to get out of here first."

"How? You're hurt."

"I can drive, I'm fine…" He said with more confidence than he felt. "We have to worry about the kid Dean, he's freaking out and wants his Mom…we're all he has so just hold it together, I can't do this without you."

Dean stood up slowly placing his hands on his knees like he was suddenly old. "Ok. Let's get to the Impala…" He took a deep breath. "…then we'll call Dad again; we can't do this alone. Not now."

xxxxxxxxxxx

When they got to the car they could hear sirens descending on the house and Dean could feel the cool temperature of Sam's skin through his tee shirt as he kept his hands on the bullet holes.

"We need to get to somewhere quiet." Dean slid into the driver's seat and along the bench applying constant pressure as Sam followed with a grunt.

"Right." He took a breath as he struggled to get the key in the ignition without crying out in pain. He hadn't been shot since he was sixteen and he'd forgotten how much it hurt especially when he didn't have Dean taking control. "Charlie, you ok back there?" He took a moment to check in with the kid who stared at them in fear.

"I guess." Came the little voice.

"You just hang in there." Dean told him. "You've done really well so far but we're gonna have to fix this one up before we can move on." He said as Sam finally started the engine with one hand still firmly pressing into his side over Dean's.

There was a pause for a moment as Sam dialled John's number and pressed his cell phone into Dean's hand. "It's ringing." He said simply as he started to drive.

Dean placed the phone to his ear and when it went to voicemail he cursed loudly before remembering the scared kid in the back. "Dad, it's me. I'm with Sam and…" He coughed as he lowered his voice. "…we're in deep here and we need some help so please, for once in your life just…." He was at a loss and could imagine the pout on Sam's face.

Suddenly the phone was yanked from his ear by a bloody hand. "Dad, it's Sam." Came the uncharacteristically cold voice. "You obviously don't give a shit about Dean or you would have been here days ago. Maybe you won't give a crap that I just got shot but we got a kid here who could use some help. Don't see it as a family obligation; just consider it as a job. You know where to find us." Sam slammed the phone shut and put it in his pocket feeling less pain as the anger spread through his veins.

"Dude?"

"What?! You really wanna start with me Dean?" He said without raising his voice. "You beg him for help and he'll ignore you. Tell him a complete stranger's in trouble and he'll come running; you just wait and see." Sam scowled as he hit the stereo and rock music started to blast out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neither of them wanted to leave town but they were sitting ducks until Sam stopped bleeding so they managed to find an out of the way motel where Sam checked them in quickly. Dean knew the wound wasn't serious but he was still pumping out plenty of blood and he could bet he was a mess.

Charlie remained quiet as they entered the room and Sam looked around. He was tired and needed to collapse on the bed but took a moment with Dean first. "It's just standard motel lay out; table to your left…twin beds also to the left, one night stand between them." Charlie followed as he led his brother through the room. "The desk and TV are here." Dean put out a hand and found the hard edge of the wooden desk and nodded. "Count paces…" Sam told him quietly until he got to the bathroom door and flipped on the light. "Toilet's facing you to the left…sink two paces in front of you and the shower stall's here on your right; hot clockwise, cold is anti-clockwise." He watched his hand move out. "Got it?"

"Yeah thanks." One side of his mouth lifted. "You lie down…I'm good." He said staying put.

Sam patted his shoulder and moved back into the main room to find Charlie sat nervously on the end of the bed, his eyes looking dead. "Something happened to my Mom didn't it?"

Sam sighed and sat opposite him his eyes kind wishing he had good news for him. "I'm really sorry."

The little boy took a shaky breath and looked at the floor knowing that she was never coming back again. "What am I going to do?"

Sam looked up when Dean walked back in taking careful steps around the beds. "Where's your Dad?" he felt bad that he didn't even know Sheridan had a kid and they certainly hadn't sat around discussing their exes.

Charlie shook his head and the tears came then. "He left…I never met him."

"Dean…_do_ something." Sam was still holding his side. "I'm covered in blood."

"What do you want me to do?" He whispered.

"Comfort him."

Dean looked terrified. "Comforting vics is your thing."

"…unless they're a Catholic schoolgirl ya mean?" Sam tutted. "C'mon."

Dean exhaled and clumsily sat down next to the little boy tucking him under his arm. "Hey, we're gonna look after you and make sure you're well taken care of."

"By who?" He cried harder and buried his face in Dean's old jacket making him look helpless yet again. "What happened to her?"

Sam watched Dean's discomfort and remembered how he had been with him when he was that age and Dean was a pre-pubescent badass. It was true, he wasn't good with this stuff and looked like he would be more at ease in a room full of thirsty vampires.

"I'm sorry kid, I don't know all the answers but I promise you whoever that man was who took you, we'll make him pay."

He looked up and wiped his eyes. "You said you weren't cops?"

"We're not, we're…" Dean was struggling again. 'just old friends."

Charlie looked like he didn't believe him for a minute but decided that he was in no immediate danger because even though they were slightly useless at the rescue stuff they still seemed to know a lot. He sniffed and pulled away from Dean lying down on his side and curling into a ball facing away from them both as he tried to come to terms with the fact he was alone in the world.

Dean sat for a second his mind returning to the same memories of Sam being little and missing his own mother. The truth was that Dean should be a lot better at this than he actually was and figured the kid would be better off raised by the State than by him. He tried to focus his mind on his brother now and what he needed. "How you feelin'?"

"I've been better." Sam grimaced as he tried to raise his tee shirt over his head.

"It's just a scratch." Dean stood up and grabbed the damp towel he brought with him from the bathroom. When he got to Sam's side he could feel him struggling. "Let me." He said pulling Sam's tee shirt over his head throwing the bloodied garment on the floor and handing him the towel. Dean groped along the floor for their bag and opened it up rummaging around for the First Aid kit. "What did he shoot ya with?"

"Looks like a .45." Sam looked down.

"Can't stitch it man."

Sam shook his head then looked up as Dean waited for an answer. "I can't reach the back and I'm not letting you do it…have to cauterize it." He huffed remembering something that hurt more than getting shot.

"Ok." Dean grabbed some whiskey and shoved it roughly in Sam's direction letting him drink as he reached for his shoulder and getting an image in his head began to pour antiseptic onto both wounds making him grunt. "Ya know the bullet passed right through the flesh so we have to cauterize the whole thing else you could get an infection or bleed out internally." He squeezed Sam's shoulder reassuringly.

"How do we do that?" He asked sounding worried.

"An old trick I picked up from Bobby."

"What?"

"Probably best you don't know."

"Uh-uh. I think it's best that I do."

Dean sat back. "I'm gonna have to shoot you again Sammy."

"What?! Ok Dean, I don't have a clue what you're talking about but that's_ so_ not happening."

His face was serious though. "It's the only way. I'll clip a bullet, put it in your back and ignite the powder…it'll follow the same path as the other and sear the wound right through."

"And what if it doesn't?" He whispered remembering the boy. "I'll wind up with more holes!"

"Trust me. Bobby did this all the time in 'Nam."

"Bullshit."

Dean smirked. "Ok, maybe it was Rambo but really, what's the difference?"

Sam huffed in disbelief. "That was a movie Dean!"

"Yeah, but I saw it like six times. It'll work."

"How many times did you see Jaws? Ya think you can take on a Great White now?" He snarled.

"Totally kick that mother's ass." He said in all confidence. "Look, if you tell me now you'd rather go to an E.R, then I'll take you without question but as far as fixing this in a cheap motel, it's our only shot. Literally."

There was another sniff and Charlie sat up suddenly more interested in the two whack jobs in the room with him than his own issues. He rubbed his red and swollen eyes. "Are you really gonna shoot him again?"

"Great job man, let's just traumatize the kid for life."

"You don't have to watch; it won't take long…" Dean told the boy.

"Are you kidding? I wanna watch!" He sat on the edge of the bed staring at the blood soaked towel as Dean laughed loudly.

"There ya go Sammy, you wanted to cheer the kid up…here's your chance."

"I freakin' hate you."

"You're gonna hate me a hell of a lot more in a minute." Dean grabbed the bag again and pulled out a box of ammo knowing immediately by touch which were the .45's. "Ok, we need a solid wall with nothing on the other side; don't wanna shoot any honeymooners gettin' their jollies next door."

"No just me." Sam sighed and looked around. "Charlie, can you check out the bathroom window? Make sure there's nothing back there this idiot can shoot."

Charlie nodded and bounded through to the bathroom shouting out a minute later. "Nothing out there but dirt!"

"Bingo." Dean said. "Look, I'm not gonna lie to you Sam, this is a first for both of us and it'll probably be pretty bad but you'll be a legend forever."

"I don't wanna be a legend."

"Do you wanna live?" Dean raised his eyebrows behind his shades and listened to the silence. "That's what I thought." Dean grabbed his arm and helped him through to the bathroom. "Alright…wait here a sec."

Sam braced his hands on the edge of the sink and looked into the mirror above it as he considered his brother's insanity. He looked at Charlie stood patiently next to him. "You think this is pretty cool huh?"

"It's awesome!" His eyes were huge and Sam shook his head with a chuckle.

"Somehow I don't think you'd feel the same if you were me."

"Last year I broke my leg and they had to reset it without knocking me out. It was horrible but I still got a really cool cast and stayed off school for a whole two weeks."

Sam smiled again. "Yeah, you're a brave kid."

He shrugged. "Brave but not stupid, not even I'd let a blind man put a bullet through me. You must really trust him huh?"

Sam watched Dean's reflection approach in the mirror, he caught his shoulder on the doorframe and stumbled slightly. "I guess I do." He shook his head in disbelief yet again.

"Ok Sammy, bullet's ready." Dean held it carefully in his left hand and held out a hand towel in his right. "Bite down on this and brace yourself against the sink, make sure your arm's out of the way and close your eyes."  
Sam did as he said and questioned his own sanity at agreeing to this.

"Charlie, you have the most important job of all." Dean told him seriously.

"Really?"

He took his phone out of his pocket. "You're gonna film it 'cos when I can see again you better believe I'm gonna wanna watch this!"

Sam removed the towel from his teeth. "Dean?!"

"Quit bitchin' Sam." He told him and then smirked. "Ya know I'm kinda jealous, I always wanted to do this, it's gonna be _badass_!"

"I'll make sure I return the favour some day." He said with a sneer before sticking the towel back in and trying to block the pain from his mind.

Charlie held Dean's phone out in front of him and he stared in fascination as Dean grabbed an old lighter from his pocket and got it ready. He ran the flat of his hand down Sam's flank from the shoulder until he felt the torn flesh. Sam flinched slightly but made no sound. Taking a deep breath Dean kept the bullet steady before inserting the rounded tip into the open wound which in itself would hurt. He didn't prepare Sam but simply clicked on the zippo quickly and touched it to the bullet.

The flame caught the gunpowder immediately and Charlie gaped as it ignited like a firework disappearing into Sam's back leaving a trail of orange flames in its' wake. A fraction of a second later it passed straight through and Sam screamed as flames shot out of his front searing the fine hairs on his chest. One of the tiles above the sink shattered into millions of fragments, cracks spreading outwards as the screams faded.  
As soon as the powder burnt itself out the flames disappeared and Sam collapsed into Dean's waiting arms.

"Woah!" The little boy glanced from the screen back to the two men in awe.

"Has he got any more holes in him?" Dean shouted as he knelt on the floor with Sam lying across him. "Hey? Kid!"

He shook himself. "No. No more holes." He said simply making Dean sigh in relief.

"How did it look? I bet it was cool right?"

"_Unbelievable._" He muttered. "There were flames comin' out of him and everything!"

Dean nodded with pride as he finally found someone with the same mental age as himself. "Hey." He said as his brother stirred. "How d'ya feel?"

Sam turned towards him and stared. "Why don't I drop a piano on your nads and then ask you how it feels?"

"Dude, I was only askin'. It smells horrible but does it look ok?"

Sam moved again and grimaced as he looked down to examine it. "Well it's not bleeding any more so I guess so."

Dean helped him to his feet with a smile. "Let's get you cleaned up then Rambo."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No matter how much Dean wanted to keep moving Sam needed to rest and so he had forced him to get some shut eye and now sat in a hardback chair as Charlie sat on the twin bed nearest him.

"You didn't really know my Mom did you?" Charlie said as more of a statement.

"No. I mean I did, but we weren't what you'd call friends."

"And you're not really blind are you?"

Dean shrugged with a frown. "I guess not."

"Because if you knew her then you'd know not to mess with her or stuff like that happens."

The frown deepened as the hairs on his neck stood up. "What d'ya mean?"

"My Mom's a…I mean, was a pretty strong person." He said sadly.

"You knew what she could do?"

"I guess, I just thought all Mom's were like her." His voice was quiet and he looked over at Sam sleeping. "Why doesn't he like your Dad?"

Dean was startled by the quick change of subject but went with it in the hope the kid would open up. "My Dad's pretty strong too and sometimes he does things that Sam doesn't agree with."

"Like what?"

Dean sucked the air in over his teeth and scratched at his stubble. "Nothing bad, I mean he helps a lot of people…"

"Just not the ones closest to him?"

"You're pretty smart."

"I heard what he said on the phone…ya know that he wouldn't come for you but he would for me?"

"You shouldn't have heard that, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. What happened to your Mom?"

Dean really hadn't been expecting this. "She died when I was little."

"Your Dad must have been sad."

"Like your Mom when _your_ Dad left?"

"You're pretty smart." He mimicked making Dean laugh. "My Mom was really nice but she wasn't happy."

Dean felt bad again that he hadn't paid more attention to her, he wondered if all of this could have been avoided if he wasn't such an ass and actually talked to women instead of trying to get into their panties. "I never noticed that."

"You meet her in a bar?"

Dean was shocked and didn't know what to say.

"It's ok, she wouldn't bring a man home but she still liked them." His eyes filled with tears but his voice was steady so Dean didn't realize. "I can tell you're her type."

"If she never brought one home how do you know her type?"

"She liked Rambo too." He laughed a little and then started to cry even more.

Dean found it a lot easier now that he knew the kid a little better as he got up and went over to the bed taking a seat. "I know this is tough but I've been there and when it happened to me I only had two people to turn to; my brother and my Dad. Even though he kept us safe he was no help with the important stuff." Dean finally admitted out loud not noticing that Sam was now awake and watching him with interest. "Sam thinks I'm just like my Dad but I'm not really, that's all just an act." He whispered like it was a secret between just the two of them. "It's ok to cry." He softly said the four words he'd longed to hear his own father say all through his childhood.

Charlie seemed a little hesitant but then reached up to hug Dean who was shocked and unable to react until he began to sob. Dean was a lot older than when Sam had gone through the same issues and this was so raw it was like he was reliving it all over again. Nevertheless he felt his arms go around the small boy and he held him tight until he finally fell asleep exhausted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Sam woke up it was 6am and although he felt sore he had no fever and he knew he had Dean and his taste in movies to thank for that. He looked over at the other bed and Dean was propped up against the headboard with Charlie still curled under one arm. Sam smiled to himself when he remembered having nightmares as a child. Dean was always full of kickass statements at the time and would call him a wuss but Sam would still wake up with his brother lying next to him like a guard dog ready to attack.

As Sam sat up his brother's eyes opened and he blinked in renewed shock.

"Hey, I'm here." He said quickly. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Yeah a bit." Dean rubbed his eyes feeling the dead weight of the sleeping child on his right arm. "Is he still out?"

"Yeah." Sam smiled and checked the dressing in his side. "I heard you last night."

Dean frowned and closed his white eyes again. "Really?"

"I know you think you're awesome all the time but that was the coolest I've ever seen you."

"What you think I'm goin' soft? Spare me." He answered gruffly. "How do you feel?"

"Who are you trying to kid? It's alright to be caring Dean…it is allowed."

"Shut up Sam." His lips were almost invisible as he scowled.

"You could be like one of those metrosexual men."

"You want me to shoot you again? Because you know I will!" He whispered loudly.

Sam laughed. "I love it when you're uncomfortable, and I feel fine thanks. I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Yeah, you do that." He answered angrily.

"Then I'm gonna have a look at that book we took from Ambrose." He said more seriously.

Dean had almost forgotten about it as nothing really existed for him unless he could touch, hear or smell it. "You think we'll find somethin' there?"

"Whether we do or not, I'm gonna fix this, I promise." Sam smiled a little needlessly and went to the bathroom.

The door closing made Charlie wake up. He rubbed at his eyes and looked up at Dean. "It wasn't a dream?"

"No."

"I'm thirsty." He said after a minute.

"I don't suppose you drink whiskey?" Dean smirked getting a frown and no reply. "Guess not. As soon as Sam's done then we'll go and get some proper food ok?"

"Yeah."

"You're a smart kid and you know your Mom was up to something right?"

"Yeah."

Dean sucked in a breath. "The cops'll be lookin' for you so that's why we have to stay under the radar. They'll think we took you."

"You did."

He cleared his throat. "We class that as a rescue but because we need to keep you safe we can't hand you over so basically that means we're kidnappers in the eyes of the law."

"I'll tell them the truth; I'm not scared."

That made Dean smile. "I didn't think so but I want you to feel safe too."

"Thanks." His voice was quiet as he contemplated the situation. "I think I do."

"Good." Dean was going to ask him again about his Mom when there was a knock on the door which made him sit up and grab for his gun and shades which took a few tries. He could hear the shower running but before he could shout out he heard a voice.

"It's me Dean, open up."

"Who's that?" Charlie asked.

"That's my Dad." He sighed almost forgetting the phone call. They had been scared and Sam was hurt, but they had gotten through the night without any problems and he regretted bringing John into it like they couldn't cope. As he got up Charlie followed staying close to his side nervous to meet the man who made Sam so angry. Dean suddenly felt less able without his brother there and fumbled for the doorknob. Charlie stilled his hand for him and closed it over the handle. "Thanks" Dean smiled slightly as he turned it slowly and let his Dad in.

"Dean." His presence which was something you felt rather than saw immediately filled the room and Charlie glanced nervously up at him.

"I guess Sam was right." He replied closing the door.

"About what?"

"Never mind. How are ya Dad?" His voice was slightly sarcastic.

"Sam said he was shot?"

"He's ok now, he's in the shower."

"Hey kid." John smiled kindly but Charlie remained expressionless.

"Why don't you grab a seat? Sam'll be out in a minute." Dean walked over to the bed and sat down casually and began to clean his gun as John took a seat on one of the chairs opposite.

"How's the solo hunting working out for you Dean?" John took in his rumpled clothes and shades. "Rough night I guess."

Charlie looked at Dean's face as his jaw tightened. "I've had better." He answered as the water in the bathroom went off and he put the gun down.

"You might wanna check the sights on that." John pointed out. "They look off."

There was a tense silence in the room as they waited for Sam to join them. It took a few minutes but he finally emerged bathed in steam with a towel around his waist. "Dad." He stopped dead when he saw him; it had been a long time.

"Sammy." The smile was genuine and evident in the way he said his name which somehow irked Dean more. John stood up and walked towards him not knowing what to say. "It's good to see you."

Sam didn't know if he was meant to hug him and it felt awkward. "Yeah me too, I'm sorry about the message…I just got shot so ya know…"

John looked at the black mark on his side and frowned turning Sam around to look at the back. "What the hell did you do?"

"Field dressing; Dean style." He smiled from the bed making John turn around.

"Just because field doctors have to improvise it doesn't mean they have to butcher people dude!"

Sam coughed as Dean sat up looking angry. "Charlie why don't you go jump in the shower?"

"Ok." He said quietly as he gave John a wide berth and headed gratefully for the bathroom closing the door behind him.

"Way to go terrify the kid Dad." Sam said angrily. "And yeah, Dean improvised but he did a freakin' good job considering."

"It's ok Sam." He said standing up.

"No it's not ok Dean because he should have been here days ago and when he does turn up he's criticising us right away."

"I was busy, I'm sorry I couldn't make it but I'm here now." John didn't seem fazed by his attitude and took it on the chin. "You look fine, the kids alive so what d'ya need me to do?"

Sam laughed suddenly shocking him. "We're better than we thought Dean, he hasn't even realized!"

Dean had to join in a little and shook his head wondering how someone who had raised him from birth couldn't realize he was blind. "You ever see a field doctor like me?" He lifted the shades and waited.

"Christ." John muttered. "What the hell happened to you?"

Dean put the shades back on and didn't even know why he was disappointed. "I'm fine by the way Dad. I mean apart from the gut-wrenching terror. I'm doin' ok."

"I'm sorry. Of course I'm worried about you but we need to find who did this to you now or they could be anywhere." He spun on Sam. "How did you get shot?"

"That doesn't matter." He sighed feeling like a child and getting more and more pissed off about it.

"I knew it was a mistake to let you hunt alone."

"Hey!"

"Was there a chick involved Dean?" John smiled shaking his head as Dean lowered his. "That libido…Christ, ok I'll fix this."

Dean's head snapped back up. "No. We don't need you to."

"What?"

"Me and Sam, we're doin' fine on our own."

"Don't be an ass son."

"He's not. He's right for a change, we can do this." Sam stood his ground as he backed up his brother. "We needed you last night Dad but now…we're good."

"Stubborn…" John muttered something derogatory. "I can't leave you like this, at least let me get the kid somewhere safe."

Sam huffed. "That's the real reason you came isn't it? To free him from us?"

"You're not exactly in a good position to take care of him yourselves! God Sam…" He suddenly seemed tired. "Look, you proved your point but you're still my kids and if you wanna go back to college then fine but Dean and the kid are coming with me."

"What?" Dean almost shouted as John took his arm and walked to the door.

"Dad!" Sam marched forward. "He's not a dog on a goddamn lead, let him go!" Wrenching Dean's hand free he stood between the two of them and tried to calm himself. "I'm sorry we called and I'm sorry about the things I said but we're not kids and you can't treat us like this."

"He's blind and you're hurt, you got a kid in there and you're saying you want me to go?"

"Dean?" Sam stood back and folded his arms.

"Yeah, I guess that's what we're sayin'." His brother replied confidently. "Sam's got my back."

John looked at them both for a moment stood side by side his lanky younger son standing scarred yet confident over his older brother. John felt a pride in his sons that he hadn't felt in a long while but hid it from his face. "Fine, if that's how you want it." He took one last look as he opened the door and left.

Sam stared at the void that he left in the room. "He's gonna follow us isn't he?"

"Totally." Dean replied with a smirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for the reviews you guys. I think you like the Sammy pain and the fact that Dean enjoyed it so much. Some of you asked; so if you go on YouTube and check out Rambo 3 - The Greatest Moments you'll get to see the bullet trick yourself. The fact that Rambo makes it look so painful will definitely make you feel even more sorry for Sam Awww.**

**You're loving the fact that Charlie has brought out Dean's paternal instincts and you'll see a lot more of that and also of the great Patriarch himself; John. He may not win father of the year but he'll still look out for his boys. I think he may pick up a thing or two on the way though!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam shrugged his shoulders trying to get comfortable and it made him wince. He had managed to get the worst of the blood out of his jeans but his tee shirt was ruined and he had been forced to borrow one of Dean's. He may not have the same bulging musculature as his brother but he was tall and broad-shouldered and the old tee pulled tightly across his chest making him glad that his brother couldn't see him and compare him to Freddy Mercury.

"You can see your nipples through that." Charlie stated helpfully from the bed.

"I miss all the good stuff!" Dean whined to the kid passing over his phone so he could get a photo. "On a scale of one to ten; one being me and ten bein' Elton John, how gay does he look right now?"

"Huh?" Charlie's eyebrows met in a deep 'V' above his wrinkled nose as he hit a button and the flash made Sam's grimace deepen.

"Never mind." Sam turned from the mirror angrily and pulled a shirt from Dean's bag and shrugged it on. It almost tore straight down the back when he flexed his arms and the sleeves were halfway up his forearms but it wasn't like he had much choice. He rolled the cuffs up and grabbed his gun slipping it into his waistband. Now that they were all refreshed he was dying to get going with research.

"I forgot how cranky you are in the morning." Dean stood up. "Let's get out of here, we haven't fed the kid since we got him and apparently they need food and water occasionally."

"You're right, although don't talk about him like he's the class hamster dude." Sam heard his own stomach rumble and picked up the book they had stolen along with his laptop. "You ok with the duffle?"

Dean kicked out with one foot until he found the bag and bent down to pick it up slinging it over his shoulder knocking himself slightly off balance. Whenever Dean had seen blind people grope their way around in movies and on TV he assumed they did it to avoid banging into something. The reality was that when you couldn't get a visual frame of reference then your balance was the first thing to go and he felt like he was suspended in limbo unless he could hold onto a solid object like his brother. He hated feeling dependent and now that Sam was dressed like one of the Village People it would be even more embarrassing to have to hang off him like a really hot fag hag.

When they got to the car he saw no sign of John but before Sam started to drive Dean sat back knowingly. "He's here somewhere."  
He found a truck stop off the highway and parked at the back feeling sure that Dean's conspicuous car couldn't be spotted. When he got to Dean's side he was shocked to see him already heading round the building with Charlie's hand in his. His eyebrows shot up but they seemed cool so he took the opportunity to pull out his cell and check in with Jess.

"Sam?" She picked up immediately. "Where are you?"

He could imagine her in their bed and tried to stop his mind creating a mental image before he could embarrass himself. "I'm still with Dean."

She exhaled. "Are you ok?"

He couldn't tell her about getting shot and dreaded to think how he would explain it but he would worry about that later. "We're fine, I just got some things I need to deal with and as soon as that's done I'll be back. Watch the step!" He shouted suddenly but Charlie had it covered and opened the door for Dean as he walked into the diner behind the little boy.

"What step? What are you talking about?"

"Sorry I was talking to my brother."

"Are you sure everything's ok?"

"Course. You didn't get any more visits from the cops did you?"

"No it's been quiet."

"Well call if you need anything but just don't worry about me ok?" He paused on the step of the diner. "I gotta go."

"Be careful."

"I love you." He told her before hanging up and walking inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John sat in his truck which he had pulled over on the overpass and sipped his coffee as he watched his sons with interest. If he was with Dean right now he'd be ordering take out leaving him in the car to wait but Sam was casually talking on the phone as he walked behind his brother and the boy to get breakfast. Dean had said he was terrified and he couldn't blame him but right now he looked anything but.  
John still found it hard to believe his son couldn't see as he chatted with the kid who walked beside him like they were a regular father and son rather than an alleged kidnapper and an orphan. He was equally surprised to see how at ease the three of them were together especially how the child seemed to have latched onto Dean so quickly in the midst of a hunt. Even though Dean had practically raised his brother he'd never seemed the paternal type and he was surprised to see this side of him.

As they went inside John suddenly felt a little jealous that they hadn't wanted him along for the ride.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're eating a burger for breakfast?!" Charlie stared at Dean as Sam powered up his laptop with a smile.

"It's the only food a real man eats." He answered gruffly as he leaned back in his seat passing the menus to the waitress.

"Don't listen to him, it's just so he doesn't need a knife and fork." Sam interjected.

"Ohhh." Charlie nodded understandingly. "Once my Mom had this argument with a man across the road; he was really mean to her so she made him stop talking for a whole month…he was a real wuss after that."

Sam stopped typing and looked up. "Wait, she did this kind of stuff before?"

"Sure, she could_ really_ hurt people but she chose not to."

Dean sat forwards and spoke in a serious but level voice. "How do I stop it?"

Charlie looked a little helplessly at Sam and shrugged.

"You think it'll wear off?" Sam spoke for him.

"Always did before." He looked a little wary again.

"So I can't just wave a magic wand and see again?"

"Dean…it's not his fault."

"I know that." He sighed. "How long?"

"I don't know." He squeaked truthfully.

Sam cleared his throat. "You said your Mom could do magic so what did she use? Did she have candles and stuff?"

"She was a woman, don't they all have candles?" Charlie answered.

Sam hadn't been around kids for a long time and realized that Charlie only really responded to direct questions otherwise the answers were too vague for them to be conclusive. "When she put that spell on your neighbour did she tell you about it or you guessed?"

"She just said he wouldn't be saying anything for a long time."

"Was there anywhere in the house that was off limits?" Dean asked.

"Only the basement; she said the stairs were too steep for me."

The waitress came with two coffees and a large glass of milk giving both brothers a chance to think.

"Did your Mom like to grow herbs in the garden?" Dean tried.

"Uh-huh." He muttered as he sipped noisily on a straw.

"We don't wanna talk about her too much but your Mom was involved in some pretty dark things Charlie and we need to know what or someone else could get hurt."

He looked up at Sam and suddenly looked sad again. "We moved. A lot."

"Ok, that's good." Dean's tone was encouraging. "Did you ever see that man from yesterday before?"

Now he looked downright scared. "No."

"That's ok kid."

There was a pause. "My Mom took me out of school six months ago and I think we were gonna move again."

Sam looked at his brother. "You stayed home all that time?"

"I was home schooled by Mrs Latro. She was real strict and didn't like me answering the door or anything."

Sam started tapping on the computer as the food arrived and he ignored it sensing that Dean no longer had much of an appetite either.

"Why does that name ring a bell?" Dean asked.

Sam didn't look up. "She was in your research dude."

"Oh God." He said quietly not wanting to freak Charlie out.

"I thought so." Sam sighed as he looked at the screen. "Latro was an actual person who lived in ancient Rome. He was the founder of their schooling system and his name when roughly translated into English is…"

"What?" Dean shrugged.

Sam coughed. "Hunter. He wasn't home schooled he was being guarded." Sam whispered.

"To keep him safe ya mean?"

"Yeah."

"What happened to your teacher Charlie?" Dean knew the answer but needed to hear it.

"She left town." He spoke with his mouth full of eggs. "My Mom said she'd meet up with us later."

Dean leaned across the table to his brother. "That chick was like_ old_…"

Sam knew what he meant and rolled his eyes. "There's no age limit on being a virgin Dean."

"Yeah but surely their juice has a shelf life…ewww."

"Focus."

"Right." He made a grab for his plate and Sam pushed it in front of him without looking.

After a couple of minutes of Dean and his mini-me manhandling their food Sam piped up again. "This Ambrose guy started working at the school six months ago, that's when he leased his property too."

Dean put his burger down and rubbed his hands on his jeans. "How do you know that?"

"It's called hacking dude. This gives us a timeline on everything."

"And how does it help us?"

"Well we know that Sheridan moved a lot and that she wanted to protect her son…must have been from Ambrose."

"You don't think he took the kid because he wanted to blackmail her…"

"He just wanted the kid." Sam finished.

"He coulda taken him after you got shot."

"Maybe he wasn't ready."

Dean groaned. "This is too complicated."

"Don't worry, I think I can keep up." Sam closed the laptop and opened the large book leaving his food untouched but sipping at his coffee as he flicked through the pages.

Dean sat listening to his brother like his brainwaves were perceptible with each turn of the page. He had never really understood Sam as he had grown into his adulthood but he realized with a shock that they weren't so dissimilar after all and it was only their skills that differed. When he thought about it he knew for a fact that Sam's strengths made up for his own weaknesses and that without John interfering they actually worked pretty well as a team.

"I need to pee." Charlie slurped the last of his milk making Sam look up.

"You shouldn't let him go alone." Dean told his brother.

"Ok c'mon, I'll go with you." Sam slid out of the booth and Charlie stood up on the opposite bench climbing over Dean and jumping down in the exuberant way only little boys and puppies did.

Dean sat alone with his coffee and his thoughts hating every second even as he knew how irrational that was. He felt relieved to know that this spell or mojo would wear off eventually but it didn't keep the fear totally at bay. Someone slid into the booth opposite him and he put his coffee down. "That was quick."

"You're not so easy to find." Ambrose said nonchalantly as he bit into a piece of Sam's untouched toast.

Dean was immediately on full alert and sat up straight. "What do you want?"

"For this to be over so I come in peace; gimme the kid and leave town and I won't hurt you or your brother."

Dean laughed. "Seriously, did you really think I'd buy that?

"Worth a try."

"Here's a deal for ya; I shoot you right now and you die." Dean disengaged the safety on his gun under the table and Ambrose glanced down with a smile.

"Dean…you're classic."

"Not even I can miss from this distance." He smirked.

"You won't shoot me in a diner full of people."

"You wanna bet on that?"

A door opened causing Dean to cock his head as he felt Sam's presence re-enter the room.

Ambrose caught the acknowledgement and was impressed. "You can tell he's there?"

"He doesn't use deodorant." Dean smiled sarcastically.

"DNA's a powerful thing…you're so _attuned _to one another."

"Quit gushing; it's gay."

"You wouldn't see the similarity obviously but Charlie has my eyes."

Dean's bravado faltered slightly. "He's your kid?"

"Yep."

"You and Sheridan?" Dean didn't have a clue what the idiot in front of him looked like but knew there would be no comparison.

"I guess you're not the only one who likes to hit it and quit it."

"You're disgustin'."

"Pot? Kettle? C'mon!"

"He may have your DNA but no way, over my dead body."

"That can be arranged. I want him back." His voice was dripping with scorn and Dean raised his free hand to stop Sam approaching.

"So you can lock him back up in your basement? Screw you."

"You don't know who you're messing with. Who's gonna stop me; you or the teenager with the hole in his side?"

Dean exhaled casually and sniffed as he leaned back in his seat laying the gun on the table shocking Ambrose totally. "Ya know you're right, a father should look out for his boy."

Ambrose's questioning gaze was fleeting as a large hand grabbed his neck from behind and slammed his head face first into Sam's uneaten eggs smashing the plate in two along with his nose. Blood spurted out over the formica table like ketchup around the unconscious man.

"I had it covered Dad." Dean sighed into his coffee cup.

"I know, but I needed to piss and I figured _what the hell, while I'm passing _ya know?" Dean shook his head as John fished a police badge out of his jacket and showed it to the assembled diners. "Police business, enjoy your breakfasts." He shouted as the ambiance returned to normal and Sam approached.

"Nothing like the subtle approach." Sam held Charlie's hand and assumed a protective stance in front of him.

"You should be thankful I guessed he was human, I was about to stake the poor bastard."

Dean slid out of the booth and threw down some notes not having a clue whether he was leaving twenties or hundreds. "First rule of huntin': He who slays it weighs it." He laughed. "We'll meet you in the parking lot Shaft." Sam giggled evilly with him as he collected his things and led Dean and Charlie outside.

John groaned and turned to the unconscious man gearing himself up to hitch him onto his much older shoulder. "You get your big mouth from your mother's side." He muttered under his breath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So now we're following him?" Sam huffed incredulously as he tailed his father's truck. "That didn't take long."

As soon as John had the teacher hog-tied in the backseat of his truck he'd told them to tail him and they had no idea where he was heading. Dean was glad he couldn't see Sam's scowl. "Just take it easy." He bit back.

Charlie grabbed Dean's shoulder and climbed over the seat to sit between them. "What d'ya think you're doin' midget?"

"I don't like sitting in the back." He whined.

"Fair enough, just don't touch the stereo and we'll get along fine."

"I mean, he's just muscled his way in again like he always does and we're just expected to follow him." Sam carried on his own conversation.

"What's this music?" Charlie asked.

"Ahhh, this is Metallica." Dean said as he turned up the volume. "Best band in the world."

"Are you even listening to me Dean?!"

"I try not to."

"You said I had your back. We don't need him." Sam sneered.

"You're right, we don't need him but since he's here then what's the harm?" He shrugged.

"He treats us like kids."

"That's cos we are; we're his kids. Give the guy a break, we only met this one yesterday and we're ready to risk it all for him so…"

"It was cool what he did to that man's face." Charlie was head banging like a pro and Dean suddenly felt glad that he had no idea that dick with the shattered nose was his own father.

"We have an extra pair of hands now. He can keep Charlie occupied while we have a quiet word with the virgin-napping son-of-a-bitch who started this."

"At least watch your language man, Jeez." Sam sighed as he followed John onto a dirt track in the middle of nowhere."

"Alright Mrs Doubtfire." He nudged Charlie and they both started to bang their hands as Dean tunelessly shouted the chorus to Enter Sandman out of the open window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ah I sense the onset of some torture and needless to say it'll work better on Ambrose than Alistair. Stay tuned. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, cool reviews again so thank you from the heart of my bottom!  
So you're all eager for a bit of torture eh? And you like the fact that John's involved…think he'll take a backseat? We'll see. It also appears that Dean's sixth sense is developing and he knows exactly where his Dad and bro are which is very cool with helping him relax a bit more.  
****There's an homage to a fave episode in here; Everyone Loves a Clown and don't we just love the boys when they're acting like clowns?  
Sorry it took so long....love you guys xx**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before they had even exited the Impala and stepped into the clearing John was extracting Ambrose from his backseat yanking on the rope binding his wrists behind his back. The teacher was being pretty vocal in his dislike for their Dad and Sam almost wanted to cover Charlie's ears from the onslaught of expletives.

"Can't you gag him?" Sam asked with a frown.

John pulled at the rope again and spun the guy around giving him a hard back-handed slap across the face. "Shut the hell up!" He slammed him face first into the hood of his truck and pressed down on his neck effectively stopping him from speaking as he ate metal. "Happy?" He smiled at Sam as he approached with his brother leaving Charlie in the Impala.

"Yeah." His tone was sarcastic.

Dean's eye roll was only detectable as his brows shot up briefly over the frame of his glasses. "Can you watch the kid while we deal with this?"

John's jaw tightened. "You sure?"

"I think we can handle it." His little brother shot in.

"Yeah, you're doing a bang up job so far Sam." John's knuckles were white on Ambrose's neck making the man yelp as his broken nose was pushed further into the warm hood.

"You got something to say then just say it."

"Accept for once in your life that I'm not just a random sperm donor, I'm still your father."

"As soon as you accept that I'm not twelve any more and that I can fight my own battles, Dean's too if it comes to it."

"Hey!" Dean slapped his brother on the shoulder. "Back off or you're gettin' a time out. We got enough problems without you two fightin'."

John held up his free hand in a gesture of capitulation. "My bad. I like the shirt by the way Sam, it's good to try new looks."

Dean fought a smile as he felt the bicep beneath his hand quickly double in size as Sam tensed his muscles in pent up fury. He lost all restraint on his laughter however as the sound of tearing fabric split the quiet air of the clearing.

John attempted a laugh but it came out more like a stuttered gasp as Dean put a shocked hand to Sam's back and felt the frayed ends of the fabric that had split from shoulder to waist. "Christ Dad, you just made Sam hulk out! That's so cool, do your pants now dude…"

"Get off me!" Sam had flushed a deep pink colour and was suddenly glad they had a hostage to beat on because he needed it. He shrugged his brother off and retreated to the Impala where he tore off the ragged remnants of fabric throwing them into the car. Charlie grimaced up at him hiding Dean's phone under his thigh so Sam wouldn't know he now had an official photographer who had caught the whole episode on film for Dean to enjoy later.

Marching back to his Dad's truck Sam grabbed the teacher by the hair and hauled him off the hood none too gently. "You comin'?" He snarled at Dean who was still chuckling into his fist his shoulders shaking gently with mirth.

"Yeah yeah, keep yer shirt on Sammy." He replied.

John laughed out loud as he turned and walked back to the Impala clapping his hands. "Don't make him angry Dean; you wouldn't like him when he's angry!" He yelled over his shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why do you have to gang up against me?" Sam growled as he shoved Ambrose in front of him and dragged Dean behind.

"C'mon you have to admit that was pretty funny." He smiled as he tried not to fall over tree roots.

"He just makes me so mad…"

"That you burst out of your clothes?"

"No, your clothes, if you weren't such a midget then it wouldn't have happened."

"Hey, I'm perfectly in proportion it's you that's the overgrown freak."

"I've bent over backwards to make this easy on you and not make you feel like a dick but my patience is wearin' pretty thin." Sam's lips were set in a fine line. "So if you don't want me to crack open the blind gags then leave me alone!"

"Jesus, this is worse than Jerry Springer!" Ambrose commented getting a shove from Dean so Sam had to grab him to stop him from falling.

"You'll get your turn dickhead so don't get too cocky." Dean growled. "You're right Sammy, no more jokes, I promise."

"Good." Sam was still spoiling for a fight though as he turned Ambrose around and slammed him into a large tree. Dean stood planted to the spot much like the rest of the foliage as Sam took some rope and lashed the man to the Oak. When he was sure that it was secure he stood back and took a spot at Dean's side silently giving him the go ahead.

"Alright asshole looks like today's you're lucky day cos you caught Sammy here in a particularly foul mood; so instead of good cop, bad cop you just landed two freakin' hideous cops."

"Spare me the monologue." He spat blood onto the ground and glared at Sam knowing that a staring contest with Dean was pointless.

"Well I picked up some interesting facts in the diner so you better start fillin' in the blanks or things could get pretty nasty for ya."

"What are you gonna do to me Helen Keller?" He asked smugly.

Dean's jaw set in an angry line and he kicked out gently with his left foot hitting the man on the right leg making him laugh. Now he knew where he was he wiped the smile off his face by holding onto the tree trunk and bringing his right knee into direct contact with Ambrose's balls grinding them against the wood as he screamed. "Helen Keller was blind _and_ deaf but my hearing's fine he whispered in his ear, so watch your mouth with me or you won't be havin' any more kids. _Ever_." He growled.

Sam stepped forward and grabbed his broken and bloody nose between the index and middle finger of his right hand yanking it up intensifying the screams. "Yell all you want, there's no one to hear you." He growled as Dean stepped back with a proud set to his shoulders.

"What do you want the kid for?" Dean growled.

Sam glanced sideways at his brother with a frown wondering what he knew as Ambrose exhaled loudly and half his septum landed on his shirt. He was incapable of speech until he could get his breath back so Dean took a moment.

"What does he look like?" He whispered to Sam.

"Huh?"

"At the risk of soundin' like a total knob jockey, is he hot?"

Sam's eyebrows shot up as he looked between the two men. "Dean…" He huffed. "I can't answer that!"

Dean leaned towards him with a shrug. "He's Charlie's Dad…I just wanna know…"

"Ohhh." Sam grimaced. "Really? Sheridan was a babe." He rolled his eyes with a sigh as he realized what Dean was really asking. "You're hotter than he is, don't worry."

"That's what I thought." Dean smiled, satisfied. "Alright Princess, start talkin', it's obvious you didn't have much to do with the kid cos he's far too cool to have been raised by a scumbag."

"You don't know what you're involved in." He sputtered.

"Paganism, human sacrifice and ancient mythology; tell me when I'm gettin' warm." Dean replied casually.

"Ok, so maybe you're not totally clueless but these are Gods' we're talking about."

"They any worse than demons?" Dean asked Sam conversationally.

"I don't know I mean demons are pretty bad dude." He shrugged.

"See? We tend to deal with Hell's minions so excuse us for not bein' too impressed. Why don't you tell us why we should be scared then we'll stare this God in the face and flip him the bird."

"So to speak." Sam threw in.

"Right, you stare and I'll flip the bird."

"You two are just jokers!" He laughed. "I mean I managed to shoot him and a woman caught you out."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "You think we're full of shit?"

"I know you are." He sputtered again in pain.

"Don't ever challenge me." He smirked. "You're about six one right?"

"Why?" His voice grew shrill and nasal.

"Don't be a dick all your life I'm tryin' to do you a favour. How tall are you and tell the truth, not what you tell chicks."

"Yeah, six one." He grimaced.

Dean nodded and dug a toe in the dirt his boot connecting with Ambrose's. Turning quickly on his heel he took five paces and paused with his back still to the man tied to the tree. Sam smiled as Dean made a show of unsheathing his hunting knife from his belt making Ambrose gulp.

"Still six one?" Dean shouted over his shoulder. "Cos I'm aimin' for five eleven so you could end up with this in your forehead."

Sam laughed loving his style as he glanced at the man. "He's six foot."

"You sure Sammy?" He asked.

"Pretty sure."

Ambrose stared at them both and then before his eyes shut tight he caught a last look at Dean as he spun quickly and threw the knife at the tree.

"Did I miss?" He asked.

"Were you aiming for the tree or him?" Sam asked laughing harder.

"Depends what I hit."

"You hit the tree but gave him a nice hair cut."

"Well then I was aimin' for the tree."

"You're crazy!" Ambrose shouted his eyes glancing up as Sam removed the knife lodged just millimetres above his head.

"Crazy? Maybe. Arrogant? Definitely!" Dean sniffed moving back to the tree. "Joke's over now." There was nothing but menace in his voice as he leaned his hand on the trunk sneering into his face. "You killed kids and a _really_ hot woman. You kidnapped an innocent boy and got me blinded. That's pretty much all you needed to do for me to beat you but then you made a _fatal _mistake you poor bastard, and shot my Baby brother." Dean's voice was a mere whisper as he leaned in to his ear. "You hurt him, I'll make you scream. You make him scream and I'll make you bleed. You make him bleed and I'll make you dead." Dean pushed away from the tree and wiped the knife down his leg.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John sat behind the wheel of his old car and rubbed a hand over it affectionately as Charlie suddenly knelt up next to him shoving Dean's phone in his face.

"What's this?"

"You gotta see this I took it when Dean fixed Sam."

John frowned at the small screen squinting slightly refusing to acknowledge he might need glasses. "You filmed it?"

"Dean told me to and boy am I glad I did…it was epic!"

John raised his eyebrows. "What do I do?"

Charlie tutted and pressed a button as the shaky footage began and he leaned in closer to watch over John's shoulder. "Sam didn't wanna do it but Dean was pretty sure it would work."

John watched silently as Dean put the bullet into Sam's back and lit the firework. Despite the fact Sam yelled and hit the deck he took it well considering the flames that had come out of him. "Can you rewind it?"

"Sure." He hit another button and played the video again as John stared.

"Where did he learn how to do that?" He asked himself quietly.

"Rambo." Charlie took the phone and sat back on the passenger's side crossing his legs as he fiddled with the menu.

"Rambo?"

"That's what he said."

"He always did seem to learn more from movies than me."

"He's _way_ cool."

That made John smile. "You're not wrong. You like Dean huh?"

"Sure, he's crazy!"

"He's just a big kid."

"He tries to be like you sometimes, ya know with Sam."

John turned and leaned an arm on the seat. "Really?"

"Yeah, but it's just a show cos when he's _really_ bein' himself that's when he's coolest."

"You're intuitive."

"What's that mean?" He glanced up from playing Tetris.

"That you're smart."

"Not really, he told me."

"What else did he tell you?"

"That you're all sad about his Mom. It's ok cos I'm sad about mine too."

"He talked about his mother?" John spoke over the hard lump in his throat.

"I don't think he wanted to," He shrugged. "Maybe he thought it would help."

"What did he say?"

"That it was ok for me to cry about her and to miss her."

John stared through the windscreen as he got to grips with the fact that a child who'd only known Dean a few hours had already shared more with him than his own father.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So tell us what you two were involved in?" Dean pushed the Teacher for an answer as he flexed his sore knuckles.

Ambrose seemed to have accepted his fate and was now happy to share as he allowed blood to drip down his chin. "It just started off at college as one of those clubs for misfits. That's where we met."

Sam frowned. "You're sitting alone in the quad one day and someone asks if you've found Jesus, that kinda thing?"

"I wasn't that pathetic," He snickered. "Nah, just some guy at a party asks if I wanna see some naked chicks dancing around a campfire. Who could say no to that?"

"Not me." Agreed Dean.

"That's when I first saw her; in the woods naked and dancing." His eyes were distant as Sam glanced at his brother whose gulp was audible as he imagined the scene in his porn-addled mind.

"Yeah ok, we get the picture." Sam coughed trying to get Dean to focus. "So was it a cult?"

"Right then I didn't care, it was an excuse to party and get naked with hot women. Soon though they started to ask us to do stuff."

"Like what?"

"Pick up girls."

"In college? Shocking!" Dean answered sarcastically.

"Specific girls: Midwestern usually sweet and innocent."

"Virgins." Sam stated filling in at least one blank. "What did you do to them?"

He shrugged. "Nothin'. Just took 'em to the Sorority house where the others lived and left them there."

"What did you get out of it?" Dean was confused.

"Sheridan." He said it like it was obvious. "There were six girls in total and each of them had a guy. I was hers and I did anything she asked."

"Anythin'?"

"Dean, it took you all of five minutes to cave, she was unbelievable right?"

"Yeah." He smiled slightly.

"So she was calling the shots?" Sam asked confused again.

"To begin with, yeah." He blew some more blood from his nose and cleared his throat. "She was pretty powerful."

"So why did she need the virgins?"

"I didn't know and didn't really care at first but do you know anything about Sheridan?"

"Er…no." Dean scratched awkwardly at the back of his neck.

"So you didn't ever see her birth certificate?"

"Hey I'm not a rookie. She was forty…" He dipped his head and whispered to Sam making him huff. "I dig the Cougar vibe."

"Cougar? You have no idea – she was over a hundred and twenty." Ambrose waited for the news to sink in. "She and the others used the virgins to stay young enough to hump young bucks like you."

Dean was stunned. "I like older chicks but man, that's kinda gross. Oh my God."

"But she had a child, is that even possible?" Sam glanced back at the Impala.

Ambrose coughed and then looked up at him. "I said Charlie was my kid, I didn't say he was hers."

Sam stared at his brother and watched a shiver pass down his spine. "What?! You mean she took him?"

"Sure…I slipped up and had a taste of one of the virgins before I handed her over, turns out I wasn't shooting blanks."

"Lovely." Dean had a look of disapproval on his face. "So she decided to take him?"

"I don't think it was her choice. I think whoever she worshipped wanted the kid and that's why she ran and has been running ever since."

"So she was the good guy, tryin' to protect Charlie?" Dean raised his shoulders to Sam trying to decide.

"You tracked her down and took him back?" Sam started ignoring Dean. "Not exactly father of the year though are you? Seeing as though you kept him locked up."

There was a moment of silence as he weighed up the two brothers. "You're right, I don't give a crap about the boy but I do care that he's gonna kill a lot of people."

"How?" Dean was growling again.

"Look, it was a phase in college, I didn't realize people were dying! The kid cannot live!"

"What was Sheridan protecting him from?"

"She thought she could just leave but you can't, she tried to get him away and wouldn't see reason."

"That's why you killed her?" Sam answered.

"Yeah."

"She was killing girls to stay immortal and then she got a fit of conscience and became a soccer Mom just like that?"

"We never killed anyone back then!" He shouted. "Serioously! It was just fun!"

"What?!"

"The virgins all lived as far as I know, I'm still in touch with some."

"Is it just me or am I losin' the plot here Sammy?"

"It's not just you man, what about all the virgin deaths now and the fact that we found all that crap in your basement?"

"You don't know what it's like…" He began.

"Huh?" Dean shrugged.

"You're around all these young girls in class every day and you're getting older…."

"You went into business for yourself?!" Dean laughed. "So lemme guess, you're still praying to this pagan God in the hope they'll give you the same deal as Sheridan and make you immortal?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my God." Sam huffed. "So you left all this behind in college and then when you got a wrinkle you freaked and went back?"

"It's not like that." His eyes were wide. "Eternal youth man! Imagine???!"

"Worth a lot of money huh?" Sam stated.

"Melanie Griffiths alone would set you up for life." Dean shrugged.

"You have no idea. She freaked as soon as she had that kid. I mean who goes from Goddess to Soccer Mom?"

"What about the boy?" Dean carried on.

"Bite me."

Dean rubbed a hand down his face and then hit him again scraping bark as he did so but not caring. "What's he worth?"

"She's been running for years for what she did, I won't do the same."

Dean found his neck and held it. "You slit her throat and I wanna know why."

He was choking and Sam glanced back through the clearing with a sigh. "Tell him what he wants to know because I swear he'll torture you for hours just for kicks."

"We had a good thing goin', but no harm done ya know? I left school and it's all good then this man turns up and says I have to start up again or he'll kill me."

Sam sighed. "What man?"

"How the hell do I know but he tells me I have to come here and suddenly I'm pickin' up virgins again like I'm back in college."

"I don't buy it." Dean squeezed on his windpipe.

"Look, I knew the kid was mine but I never cared, I'll stay out of it but whoever's behind this wants him and no matter what you do to me it won't stop him."

"What was in the box?" Dean asked.

"What box?!" He yelled as his windpipe got crushed under Dean's hand.

"The one you took from your own basement asshole."

His eyes rolled. "This is why she blinded you!" He muttered.

"I got eyes everywhere."

"It's what summons him."

"Who?" Sam asked getting closer.

"Look, it was all something we got into at school, it wasn't meant to go this far…"

"A hundred and twenty years? That's reasonable intent."

"How old are you?" Ambrose suddenly asked Sam. "Do you know what it is to get old?"

"You're not exactly at death's door unless my brother chooses otherwise." Sam reminded him.

"Really? 'Cos the story I just told you happened in the thirties. We graduated and then used to go back a few years later under assumed names. I graduated about six times now and I'm sick of it!"

Dean laughed. "Then how did _you_ father a kid?"

"I don't know!! It was a shock to everyone let me tell you and that's why I think she ran. This was just a freakin' bad party that's been going on for eighty years!"

"Hell of a hangover. So you need virgins to get your fix?" Dean asked. "You can pretty much kiss that goodbye. So tell me about the God."

"I have a book at home." He was getting desperate.

"A grimoire?" Sam asked.

"Yes! Please, I need it."

Dean wanted to pace but stayed where he was. "Let me get this straight, you used to provide fodder for this "thing" in college then managed to knock some girl up right? So then Sheridan takes off with the kid and you graduate with honours remaining effortlessly young and according to my brother distinctly un-hot?"

"Er…"

"So tell us who came to collect the new virgins?"

"I can't tell you."

"What would they do to you if you talked to us?" Dean asked.

"You have no idea."

"He's scared Dean." Sam told him.

He cocked his head. "Would you be scared if you were immortal Sam?"

"Maybe he's not immortal...just has an extended life span. Still, I think only decapitation could worry him."

"Right," He held up his knife. "How long do you think it would take a blind man to decapitate someone with this?"

Sam's mouth turned downwards and he frowned. "Depends on how strong the muscles are in his neck, could take a while…"

"How long did it take Sheridan to die?" Dean tried.

"Well I didn't time it, I was too busy trying to stop all the blood escape from her neck…took a while though and I know you couldn't see it but God that was nasty."

"I'm thinkin' a good five minutes of pain?"

"Make sure you don't sever his spinal cord or he'll miss all the fun."

Dean walked up to Ambrose and felt for his neck and pressed the knife into it. "Who's calling the shots?"

"If you don't kill me they will." He answered nervously.

Dean smiled. "If you're gonna die anyway then you won't miss these." He held the knife to the man's crotch.

"Don't, please!!" He shouted.

"Is that what the girls in your class said before you handed them over to the juicer?" Dean asked with a smile as he dug the knife into the man's balls castrating him as Sam winced.

The scream was so loud that John looked up in shock from the front seat of the Impala. He knew for a fact that it wasn't one of his sons but the thought of what they were doing was enough to raise the hairs on the back of his neck.

"What was that?" Charlie asked in shock at the yell.

"Just Dean playing Rambo again." He answered with a small smile. "Don't you worry about a thing, just play your game."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dean's certainly playing Rambo again and he's gone all out for the kid but who knows who Charlie really belongs to??? Stay tuned xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola Chica's! This is the longest it has taken me to update and I have my reasons which I shall divulge eventually but here is the next instalment of IDAN.  
Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, I loved them all and I hope you like this chap because I have infused it with more LOL's and aww's than you can shake a stick at. Remember this is me so although it's pre-series it's still AU in a way so I'm economical with timelines etc.**

**The hunt was always the secondary aspect of this story so I don't dwell on it because this FF was always about the boys, John and Charlie the Magical Unicorn.  
I wanted to do a bit of arguing, have some angst in there but for there to be a resolution everyone could be happy with. With all the fighting and everything all it took was for one clever little boy to come into their lives and sort them all out! Dr Phil couldn't do better if he tried xx**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean sat on the hood of the Impala wiping his bloody hands as his father watched him with interest. Sam was busy digging a shallow grave and probably cursing his brother yet again. Dean wasn't subtle at the best of times but this impairment made him bitter and therefore more violent with each added frustration that came his way.

"Did you find what you needed?" John asked.

"Yep." Dean rested his hands either side of him. "We know how to summon the God so we just have to get rid of it and this whole thing goes away."

"And what about…?"

Dean smirked. "It'll wear off, apparently."

John caught the look and felt bad for his son. "I'm sure it will."

Sam approached covered in dirt with a shovel slung over his shoulder. "Well that was fun." He growled.

"It ain't over yet Sam, just save the lectures for later."

John looked between the two of them. His sons were so different yet still managed to work so well together despite the antagonism. "What now?"

"Go take care of business."

"What about the kid?" John asked gesturing at Charlie who was still engrossed in his game of Tetris.

"You think you can look after him for a while without sending him off to war?" Sam asked as Dean sighed and stood up.

"I think I can manage." John's response was terse.

"One thing we do know for sure is that any parents that the kid had are long gone and if what that creep said is true then all his relatives probably died of old age years ago."

"So what do you suggest?" John asked.

"Looks like we have to hand him over to the authorities." Dean grimaced hating the idea of Charlie ending up in a home or with foster carers who probably cared more about a regular cheque than any child.

"This sucks." Sam threw down the shovel angrily and wiped his hands down his jeans.

Dean made his way around the side of the car and opened the passenger side. "You ok Charlie?"

He turned off Dean's phone and put it back on the dash looking up. "Where's that man?"

"He's walkin' back."

"You're leaving him here?"

"We're not a taxi service."

"What did you do to him?" Charlie didn't seem scared as he climbed out and saw the blood encrusted around Dean's nails. He knew whatever he had done was in part to protect him.

"Nothin'." Dean's face was a picture of innocence.

"Huh, that's why Sam's got a shovel and he's all pissed and pouty?"

Dean rubbed at his chin. "No pullin' the wool over your eyes." He crouched down in front of the little boy feeling for his shoulders. "Me and Sam have a few things to take care of so my Dad's gonna look after you for a while ok?"

"You're coming back for me though right?"

Dean swallowed hard. "Sure."

"What about after? What's gonna happen to me?"

Dean was trying not to worry about what would happen to either of them and had some idea of how scared the kid was for the future. "Don't worry about that now ok? We're gonna make sure you're happy no matter what happens."

Charlie didn't look too convinced and remained silent as he shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked his feet as he ambled over to John.

"Make sure he eats something other than chips." Sam said as he opened up his Dad's truck and lifted Charlie inside.

"You never got scurvy right?" John dug the keys out of his pocket and with a sigh and a sarcastic wave got in behind the wheel. He soon had the engine roaring and took off out of the clearing in a cloud of dust.

"You certainly got your own back." Dean stood by the car feeling oddly deflated.

"Save the lectures, isn't that what you said?" Sam turned back to the Impala.

"I'm just sayin'; if you wanna be a lawyer so bad maybe you could argue your case better instead of acting like a brat."

Sam huffed and leaned his forearms on the roof of the car. "I'm a brat?"

"Yeah."

"You want me to throw a tantrum right here cos don't think I won't leave your blind ass to fend for itself in the woods."

"Don't be so touchy." Dean was acting nonchalant but didn't waste time getting in the car just in case Sam wasn't bluffing.

Sam got in with a smug smile satisfied in the knowledge that he'd rattled the man who had just castrated someone before slitting his throat. It was sometimes a good feeling to get one over on Dean even when he couldn't manage it with their father. He took a minute to grab the book that they had taken from Ambrose and flicked through it. "Once we summon the God then I have just a second to read the spell and that'll get rid of it for good."

"Think you can do it?"

"Sure." Sam answered confidently as he scanned the page. "I think we have most of what we need here in the car, we're good to go."

"Ya know he said that the God wanted the kid? Why?"

Sam thought for a second. "Possession more than likely; it wants to stay young so maybe once in a while it takes a new mortal body and the cycle starts again."

"This virgin juice…"

"Ambrosia." Sam corrected as he started the engine.

"Right, what do we do with it?"

"What d'ya mean?"

"I mean, it's a shame those girls should die in vain…"

"What are you getting at?" Sam glanced at him sideways.

"I'm just sayin' if someone got hurt or somethin' it could come in handy."

"If you wanna squirt virgin juice on your eyeballs then be my guests but keep me out of it."

"Ewww! Nah, I was thinkin' of a last resort kinda deal ya know if anything happened to one of us…"

"You realise you're talking about eternal youth? Ok maybe not eternal but pretty close."

"It's better than the alternative."

"Speak for yourself." Sam said softly. "When my time's up I intend to go without a fight."

Dean chuckled humourlessly. "How noble, thankfully you got me to haul your skinny ass back from the Pearly Gates."

"You wouldn't." He said surprised.

He smirked. "Hi Sam, it's me Dean…your big brother…you've met me before right?"

"Messing with this stuff is going against the natural order of things." He tried.

"So does that mean we should get rid of defibrillators too; they bring the dead back to life."

"Don't split hairs with me." Sam sighed. "Look, all I'm saying is that shit happens and I don't need eternal youth or guarantees, I just want to be…"

"Normal? You're such a bore. I wanna be hot forever."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Looks aren't everything."

"Huh." Dean sat back and lounged in the seat with a smug look. "This Jessica you're living with, is she a dog?"

Sam shifted uncomfortably, _damn he'd walked right into that one! _"No. She's beautiful."

"You couldn't find any ugly chicks on campus to test your theory on?" Dean smirked again. "We're no different so don't judge me for wantin' to keep this face lookin' pretty; it's not vanity it's a public service I provide." He said cheerfully.

"For who, psychiatrists? Because you're messed up."

"You wanna talk about the natural order of things then fine. Let's talk about two brothers; one of whom got the brains and the other got the perfection you're witnessing right now."

"Ya know I think this blindness could be a blessing in disguise."

"How d'ya figure that?" Dean snarled.

Sam shrugged. "You're gonna have to judge people more than just on looks and it might make you a better person."

"You sayin' I'm a _bad _person?"

"No, well not exactly just that chasing hot tail got you into this mess in the first place. Maybe if you met a woman who wasn't so shallow and obsessed with looks then we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Of course any woman I met would be obsessed with looks, have you_ seen_ me? I mean can I help it if I attract babes?"

"What you can help is not to think with your dick and actually_ talk _to a woman."

"I talk to women."

"To find out their bra size and whether they have a curfew." Sam huffed. "I'm talking about the real things in life."

"Oh God…isn't that what chicks have gay friends for?"

"I'm wasting my time." Sam muttered.

"So you're sayin' I'm incapable of bangin' a rough looking girl? Hey while I'm blind, I'll take that bet!"

"Dean you're a Neanderthal!"

"No you're right." He conceded.

"What?"

"I should give something back to the less fortunate and spread the love whilst I can. I'll be like Mother Teresa or Anna Nicole Smith."

Sam laughed. "You're serious?"

"Sure." He shrugged.

"Ok, cos I can hook you up."

"With who?" He frowned.

"One of Jess's friends…she's a twenty year old virgin who's a really nice girl that you wouldn't look at twice. I know she'd _love_ to have you as her first."

"I have my limits Dude, has she got anything contagious?"

"No."

"A Siamese twin?"

"Nope."

"Well bring it on then."

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson."

"Don't get previous on me."

"You wanted to bet on it then that's the challenge. I defy you not to fall for her based on her personality alone."

Dean smirked "As if, you think this is amateur hour c'mon!"

They sat in silence for a long time before Dean piped up again. "Is she fat? Cos I read somewhere that fat chicks try harder."

Sam felt bad for laughing but sometimes he loved his brother so much he couldn't help it.

xxxxxxxx

John was at the window again checking to see if the Impala was there yet. He would know the sound anywhere but he couldn't help but worry as he scanned the motel lot.

"It's funny." Charlie said from the bed as he flicked channels.

"What is?" John turned and let the curtain drop into place.

"That even though Dean's blind you worry about Sam more."

John smiled to himself. If he didn't know better he would swear the kid was psychic. "What makes you say that?" He asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

He shrugged. "You get mad at him and he's only trying to help his brother so I guess it's because you don't want him to get hurt."

John smirked down at his entwined fingers. "Wow." He looked up with a smile. "He may be six four but he's still my baby in a lot of ways."

"That's weird."

"You'll understand some day when you have your own kids."

"Why don't you look at Dean like that then?"

"He's different."

"He doesn't need a Dad too?"

John exhaled but was still smiling at being called into question by a child. "Harsh! Sometimes you just know when someone will be ok no matter what." He coughed and shifted a little. "It's like this world is just one big playground created solely for Dean to enjoy, nothing will keep him down for long. Do you understand?"

"Like he might fall off the monkey bars every once in a while but laughs it off and carries on?"

John nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"And Sam?"

"Sam's the kid who checks the sandpit for syringes before building his castle."

Charlie actually laughed showing he was advanced way beyond his years. "So rather than let him prick his finger you get Dean to check it first for any hazards?"

"Right."

"Well that's normal."

"Ya know there's grown men who wouldn't have the nerve talk to me like that?"

He looked John squarely in the eye and smiled. "I figure I'm safe; if you haven't hit Sam by now I don't think you'll raise a hand to me."

"You're incredible."

"Thanks." He said flicking to another channel.

"It wasn't a compliment."

"I know." He answered sweetly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a couple more hours before they finally returned to the motel and John shot to the door opening it. "Everyone ok?"

Dean slammed the passenger door shut and shrugged. "Us versus a God; what d'ya think?"

Sam looked tired as he grabbed their stuff and locked the car. "Dean got bitch slapped."

"No I didn't!"

"You so did."

Dean didn't look any worse for the encounter but rubbed his jaw as he made his way to the open door.

"Step!" Sam reminded him.

"Got it." He put a hand to the doorframe but made his way inside without further guidance and removed his jacket revealing a twelve pack of beer. "You didn't move anything did you Dad?"

"No."

Dean nodded and found a chair by the table. "You wanna beer?" He asked.

"I'm breathing aren't I?" John answered. "Tell me what happened." He took the bags from Sam who collapsed onto the spare twin bed with an exhausted sigh.

Dean cracked open three beers and Charlie jumped up to grab one for Sam who thanked him. They wouldn't be able to talk too much in front of the kid and would have to save it for later which was more than ok with him. "Case closed." Dean sighed as he threw the beer back with a satisfied grin.

"Just like that?"

"What can I say?" Dean was still smiling.

"So it's over?" Charlie asked in a small voice that took the wind out of Dean's sails. He suddenly remembered that they had a temporary ward and the thought of what happened next depressed him.

"Yeah, it's time for a cool down." John told him. Sam frowned at his father who smiled at the young boy as he tickled him.

"What's that?"

"When a soldier finishes a mission he hangs with other guys, drinks beer and talks crap." Dean answered.

"Can I have a beer?"

"No!" Sam answered quickly.

"Have a sip." John handed him his bottle.

"Dad!"

"Chill out Sam, it's not gonna hurt. He's been on this hunt too." Dean shot in.

"Eugh!" Charlie pulled a face as he tasted the bitter liquid.

"You'll get used to it." John said taking the bottle back before going to the fridge and grabbing a small carton of juice. "This might suit you more till then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As it was late and Dean was already used to his room John went to book another twin with the front office that he and Sam moved into once the beer was almost gone. It was the first time they had been alone in God knows how long and the silence was tense but John figured he needed to clear the air with his son once and for all.

"You did good kid." He said as he took a seat and watched Sam cleaning his guns. John had taught them well and Sam knew he had to detail his weapons before he could get any real rest.

"Thanks." He replied not looking up.

"I've got some clothes you can borrow, they might fit you better."

"Malibu Barbie's clothes would fit better than Dean's."

"Don't be like this Sam, I'm tryin'."

With a sigh he finally looked up. "I know."

John coughed and looked at him. "We're never gonna be a normal family but we're all you have and I just want you to know that I'm proud of what you're doing. I may not like it but it doesn't mean that I don't think you're awesome."

Sam huffed. "Didn't feel that way at the time."

"We both said some things but this is killing me, it's the worst pain imaginable not to see your child."

Sam stared into his eyes and frowned. "I miss you too but I need you to accept my life."

John nodded and looked at his hands. "Your girlfriend's a knockout."

"Jess?"

"That's her name?" He shrugged and cleared his throat. "I've passed by a few times but never got up the nerve to say hi."

"Why the hell not?" He asked softly.

"I don't know what you told her about your crazy family and I didn't want to embarrass you in front of your college friends."

"Dad…you'd never embarrass me; Dean, maybe but not you."

John smiled. "He's the wildcard. Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do. I mean, I was a part of the life you wanted to lead for a long time so if you wanna give it a turn you're welcome to join in mine."

"It'll be tough." He scratched at his stubble.

"Tougher than killing Demons?"

"Yeah." He answered honestly. "I just want to protect you."

"I'm still here Dad, maybe I'm not too bad at looking out for myself."

"Seeing you with Dean this last day has been a real eye opener. I know I shouldn't be scared."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, but then you wouldn't be you. If I promise to hit the gym as well as the books will you come by for dinner once in a while?"

John smiled. "I'd love to."

"Ok." Sam's smile matched his own, dimples included.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is so cool." Charlie looked up at the sheet. "I never went camping before."

Dean ducked down onto the floor holding his beer and the torch which he handed to the kid. He hadn't made a fort out of motel bed sheets since Sam was little and he was transported back in time. "I did a lot of camping with Dad when I was younger."

"That musta been so cool!"

It really wasn't Dean thought to himself but Charlie had been brought up by a woman and he guessed he'd missed a lot of macho stuff as a result. This was a novelty to him and he had to make an effort. "It may not be the great outdoors and there's no fire but this is pretty close." He lay down on his stomach on the bed of pillows.

"Are you gonna tell me a ghost story?"

Dean smirked. "You want a story?"

"That's what you do when you go camping right?"

"Yeah, my Dad wasn't big on stories…I guess cos we kinda lived in one."

"What d'ya mean?" Charlie flopped onto his back and stuffed a marshmallow into his mouth.

"Never mind." Dean rubbed at his eyes under the shades and flinched as Charlie pulled the glasses away.

"You don't have to wear those for me; your eyes don't freak me out."

Dean smiled to himself as he let them go but still kept his eyes half closed. "Did your Mom read to you?"

"Yeah, King Arthur stuff mainly."

Dean frowned. "You like Knights and damsels in distress then?"

"Totally."

"In that case I'll tell you the most kick ass story but only if you promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"You won't turn into one of those Dungeons and Dragons freaks."

Charlie giggled. "Ok, I promise."

He thought for a minute. "How do these things usually start: Once upon a time in a galaxy far far away..."

"That's Star Wars!"

"Are you from the copyright police? Jeez…"

"Carry on." Charlie laughed again.

"We'll call it a land far away; I don't want Lucasfilm on my ass as well as the cops and half of hell."

"You're funny."

"Hold that thought." Dean muttered. "Alright so in this land far away there was a farmer who was a simple man that grew turnips and stuff."

"Turnips?!"

"Am I tellin' this story or not?" Dean's eyebrows shot up. "This farmer was called…Jack. Anyway he used to be one of the Kings' best fighters but since he did such a good job the Kingdom was at peace and he retired to start a family and have a normal life growing turnips."

Charlie giggled. "Marshmellow?" He offered.

Dean grabbed his zippo and hunting knife. "Stick it on there." Charlie stuck the marshmellow on the end of the blade and Dean flipped on the lighter. "You'll let me know if I set fire to anything?"

"Sure." He reassured as Dean cooked the snack. "So he's growing turnips and then what happens?"

"He finds this amazing woman in the local village and marries her and they have two kids." He licked his fingertips and grabbed the burnt offering popping it into his mouth. "The first kid they have is a son and he's _awesome_, he looks kinda like his Mom but that's ok cos she was stunning anyway."

"What's his name?"

"Er…Duncan. So for three and a half years they're really happy on the farm and just when they think things couldn't get any better then Jack has another son and finally feels like his family is complete."

Charlie took the next cooked marshmallow breathing through his open mouth trying to cool it and speak at the same time. "What's the baby called?"

"They called him Simon. Anyway things on the farm are really cool but not so much with the Kingdom. This really evil Viking wanted to invade the country and everyone's in danger only no one realized right away because he's being really sneaky and sending minions in to do his dirty work for him. You know about Vikings right?"

"Sure, they were Norse warriors from the middle ages who tried to take over the world and did a lot of pillaging."

"Easy, don't give yourself brain strain." Dean frowned at how scarily intelligent he was as he let go of the zippo. "So this evil Viking sent out a platoon of men to take the women and children of the most awesome fighters in the kingdom before killing the men and leaving it defenceless. One night when Jack was sleeping he heard his wife scream and went to see what was happening." Dean took a breath.

"What happened?" Charlie whispered.

"He found a strange man in their home standing over Simon's bed but as he went to grab him he disappeared just like that out of the window." He snapped his fingers. "Jack was relieved to see that Simon was ok but then a flame hit their house and it was suddenly on fire. He wanted to find his wife but knew he had to protect his two sons so he grabbed the baby and handed him to Duncan who had woken up at the noise. He told Duncan to run out of the house and to never look back."

"Then he rescued his wife right?"

Dean's mouth curved up a little but it couldn't be called a smile. "He was too late, the Viking had already killed her but Jack got to see into her killers' eyes just once and he made a vow to himself that he would track him to the ends of the Earth to get vengeance for her."

"Whoa."

Dean sipped his beer and took a second before clearing his throat. "So the turnip farmer went back to his roots and started to train day and night until he was ready to take on the entire Viking fleet single handedly."

"Wouldn't anyone help him?"

"Sure, there were others but he was the best and he knew without a doubt that he wouldn't just take on the man that killed his wife but also his leader. He was single-minded, hard core and seriously _badass_."

"What about his sons?"

"He took them with him and over the years they travelled all over the Viking Kingdom from Germany to other Norse places and infiltrated seamlessly into their lives looking for the man who ruined theirs. Soon though Jack's sons grew tired of their quest and they split up. Duncan went to Scotland where he started slaying dragons on his own and became a fighter in his own right."

"What about Simon?"

"Simon went back to their Kingdom and started his own family hoping to forget his terrible past as their father continued on."

"Did Jack get the bad guy?"

Dean's husky voice was soothing and Charlie relaxed as he spoke. "He did his best but wherever he travelled the Viking slipped further away until it was almost like a bad dream that never really happened. But everywhere he went he helped people; he took out some of the biggest creatures you can imagine although to him it was just training in preparation for the battle that he knew was inevitable." Dean sighed and sat up sipping his beer in silence.

"How does it end?"

Dean sighed and waited a full minute until he could respond. "I wish I knew."

After a minute he heard a sleepy voice behind him. "Don't worry Dean your Dad'll get the evil Viking some day then you, him and Sam can all grow turnips together again."

Dean had to laugh. "Ya know I don't even like turnips?"

"No one likes fighting evil Vikings either but someone has to right?"

Dean sat up straight in shock. "My _God_ you're smart."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No matter what plans they made for the future they were on hold because there was one thing left to do in Santa Fe and that was to pay their respects to Charlie's "Mom". Dean had talked to him about it but he hadn't needed to explain too much. Charlie knew the authorities were looking for them and unless he wanted to wind up in a State home then he wouldn't be able to go to her funeral.

It was dusk when the four of them entered the cemetery and making sure it was clear Sam took them to the gravesite which was covered in flowers as John stood watch like a Sentinel.

Dean hated doing this and had never even been to his own mother's grave but he knew Charlie needed closure. He held the little boys hand as he felt Sam walk away slightly leaving him at a loss. Sam was so much better at this stuff but Charlie hadn't latched onto him and it wasn't Sam he needed right now.

"What do I do?" He asked in a small voice.

Dean fought the urge to scream and knelt down next to him. "That's up to you kid, just go with your gut."

The small hand left his and Charlie looked at the floral display with the printed card. His Mother's colleagues had sent it and no one thought to write anything by hand, apart from that there was nothing but what the funeral home had placed there to make up the numbers. He should have felt angry but he knew his Mom wouldn't care, not that she was hard-hearted but there was only one tribute she would give a damn about and that was the one he could offer. He glanced at the grave marker which had also probably been picked out by the funeral home as it had nothing of her on it apart from her name.

"Mom, I know you did some bad things and I won't find out what until I'm older and I don't know how I'll feel about that." He glanced back at Dean who was waiting patiently. "You were a bit crazy but you looked after me and you sent Dean to come save me so I guess I'm ok with that."

Dean had a lump in his throat that he couldn't swallow and feelings he thought he'd buried long ago came rushing to the surface. He tried to maintain his cool and was glad he was wearing his shades.

"I don't know what's gonna happen now or where I'll end up, but I want you to know that I'll always love you and I'll never forget you." He quickly kissed his palm and placed it over the marker before turning back to Dean who grabbed him and stood up quickly folding him in his arms.

"You did great." He sniffed as he held the little boy and wondered how Sam and John were faring given the circumstances. "You're a really brave kid and I know your Mom would be so proud of you right now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I swear it's the best place in the world." Dean said for the millionth time.

"He's right, we spent a lot of time there when we were kids and Pastor Jim is the coolest guy in the world." Sam agreed.

"Hey, if we think he's cool then you know it's true." Dean leaned over the seat as he sensed Charlie sulking in the back.

"I don't get why I can't come with you."

"Because Sammy can barely look after himself and believe me, you're not ready for my lifestyle." Dean told him. "Give it ten years and then no problem but you gotta go to school and have a responsible adult take care of you for a while."

"What about your Dad?" He whined.

"I said a _responsible_ adult." Dean chuckled. "Look, I promise you there'll be kids around all the time, the food's awesome and you get a mother-load of presents at Christmas." He was so enthusiastic about the plan Dean thought he might want to move in with Jim too.

It was a fair trek to Minnesota and Sam had spent a lot of time appeasing Jess and his Professors on the phone but they saw it as a little post-hunt vacation and seeing Jim after all these years would be great. Their Dad had said his goodbyes promising to drop by Stanford at some point and actually knock on Sam's door this time.  
Dean couldn't believe that a child could have changed all their lives so much but Charlie had achieved the impossible and brought their family together again.

John had explained everything for them and Jim was happy to help even though it was possibly a lifetime commitment he didn't hesitate. Charlie's face was already on milk cartons in New Mexico but all documentation had been forged. No matter how underhand it was they all knew Charlie was better off with someone they could trust and who would protect him rather than the State.

"Is he very strict?" Charlie asked.

Dean remained silent and let Sam take this one. He glanced in the rear view mirror and smiled. "In a nice way," He assured. "He won't make you pray if you don't want to; he tried that with Dean and learnt his lesson. He'll expect you to do chores and help in the church but it's kinda fun, we both did it."

"Really?"

"Sure and he has an amazing gun collection too and once you're old enough he'll teach you some really cool stuff." Dean chuckled. "Hey Sammy remember the church fete?"

"Best not to Dean."

"What happened?"

Dean turned in his seat. "Ya know the dunkin' thing, you throw a ball at the spot and dunk someone in water?"

"Yeah."

"I used a knife."

Sam tried not to laugh as he remembered the shock on the parishioner's faces. "Don't give him ideas Dude."

"What's the school like?"

"We never went there but we went to plenty of others and there's only one thing you have to remember about bein' the new kid…"

"Dean, watch what you say."

"…keep the teacher's sweet, the girls sweeter and don't take any crap from the Jocks." He held up his hands begging Sam to argue with him as he turned up the stereo and blasted out ACDC trying to fire the kid up a little.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They spent two days with Jim and Charlie in the end and it had been great but Sam needed to get back and Dean went where the Impala did so it was time to go all too soon. Charlie fretted at the thought of them going even though he knew he was in safe hands and was loving it already.

Dean took some time with him in his new room. "I have some stuff for you." He said as he reached for his duffle with an awkward cough. "My Dad went back to your house and got some of your things. It's not much but it's some of your clothes and games."

"Thanks." He laid a hand on the bag but didn't look in.

"This too." Dean inhaled and took a box from his inside pocket. "It's your Mom's jewellery and some personal stuff you might want to keep." He shrugged.

Charlie took it and opened the container examining the contents briefly with a brave nod. "Can I have your phone a second?"

Dean frowned and nodded. "Sure why?"

"So when you're better you'll finally know what I look like." Dean smiled to himself as Charlie took a picture of himself before handing it back. "There's tons of embarrassing stuff of Sam on there that he doesn't know about."

Dean laughed and held up the phone. "I owe you big time for that."

"Will you be back?" He asked after a minute.

"I travel a lot in my job…"

"I get it."

"Let me finish." He said sternly. "You won't know when I'll turn up but believe me, I'll be back."

Charlie smiled. "You're a really good big brother Dean."

He could feel himself getting emotional again, _what was it with this kid_? "All you have to do is call me and I'll be here. I promise."

"Thanks for everything."

"You just listen to Pastor Jim and do well in school and keep in touch ok?"

Charlie scrambled up on the bed to hug him. "I will."

Dean had to get out of there fast because he was losing it rapidly. "Alright, we have to hit the road or Sam's girlfriend'll go ape." He stood up. "Stay cool alright?"

Dean would have had issues finding the door if he could see as his eyes were pools and he hated it with a vengeance as he eventually clattered down the stairs and quickly said goodbye to Jim and his housekeeper.

Sam wasted no time getting to the car sensing his mood and after five minutes of driving he pulled over on the deserted road and turned to his brother. "It's ok Dean."

"No. It's not."

"He got to us all, even Dad."

Dean felt sick. "He lost everyone and we just dropped him off with a stranger."

"He'll be fine."

"I don't know…"

"Talk to me, for once in your life."

"He reminded me so much of you." Dean said slowly. "He asked all the questions I hate and pushed all my buttons."

"You gave him what he needed and that's all you can do."

"But I didn't do it for you." Dean said finally. "I've been a better brother to him in the last two days than I have been to you in over twenty years."

Sam stared at him in shock and couldn't speak for a moment. "Dean…you did your best."

It was Dean's turn to huff. "Nice try Sam but I know I should have stood up for you more. I should've tried to fix things sooner."

"You're doing it now and it's not a one way street, I'm to blame too…we all are but it's not too late."

"Ya think?"

"Of course not, look against my better judgement you're gonna come to college with me and you're gonna relax and hang out."

"Hang out?"

Sam smiled and turned the key. "Yeah, with fat chicks."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I'm hormonal again and all weepy after that. I loved Charlie and totally think Dean will be there for him. **

**But…there's one more chap left…**

**I think you're gonna LOVE Dean's effort at humanitarianism as he gives back to the less fortunate and learns some major life lessons along the way…obviously he **_**has**_** to be naked to achieve this!!!**

**Blind Dean at Stanford? What the HELL is Jess gonna think but hey, if you're a fat chick then you're in soooo much luck!!!!! RAAAAAAAAA**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gals, loving the feedback but as if it wasn't obvious from the start I'm what you could call "big boned" LOL. I'm not dissing thin girls but c'mon who doesn't sometimes wish she looked like Daneel? I rest my case.  
I've written fics with the guys hooking up and have even managed Sam rocking wheelchair sex so yeah, I was up for a challenge. The natural order of things would be for a gorgeous man to sleep with a beauty Queen but I'm tossing that out because I think we should all be in with a shot with a Winchester! What's the deal with shagging idiots just because they can fit a certain dress size?**

**There have been references in other fics I've done about one of the tricks Dean uses when hustling so I decided to really show Stanford what Badass is made of…start feeling sorry for Sam, NOW! This is the last chap and it's the most nudity you can possibly get from one Winchester. There's sex, hustling, posing and ah well, you'll see…it's what you've come to expect from LoA!! It's mammoth at almost 13,000 words so take a moment to get the tunes, chill out and let your mind run wild**

**  
Although not released at the time this is set I have one anthem; 'Big Girls' by Mika. Download, listen and feel great! You'll also need 'Rock You Like a Hurricane' and 'Paradise City'. xxx**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ow! Quit poking me!" Dean yelled.

"Well hold still for two seconds and I won't." Sam stood back in exasperation as his brother rubbed at his eyes and blinked furiously. "Ya know, all that Rambo bullshit I had to listen to when you fired a bullet into my back and look at you now crying like a big baby!"

"I'm not crying!" Dean growled. "I never had to wear contacts before; it stings." Bracing his shoulders he tilted his head back and remained still. "Ok, I'm ready."

Sam sighed and held a hand to his forehead attempting to hold him steady. "Well it helps if your eye's open dude." He waited patiently as Dean cautiously opened his right eye and moved with lightening speed to insert the lens.

Dean was still blinking as the contact settled into place. "It feels weird." He said wiping at it with the heel of his palm.

"Well it'll feel even weirder when people start freaking out about your laser eyes. C'mon we have to put in the other one before Jess gets back from class." Sam slapped at his hand. "Stop rubbing it'll irritate them more!" He chastised as though he were talking to an unruly child. The second one took less effort but Dean still put up a fight before finally adopting a normal facial expression.

"How do they look?" He shrugged his shoulders and loosened his neck muscles.

"They're a bit green but the chicks'll love it." Sam put the evidence away in a bag and pushed it to the back of the cupboard under the sink. "You can keep them in for twenty four hours and you can sleep in them but then I'll swap them for a fresh set."

"Whatever."

"You need a hand shaving?"

Dean glared in his general direction. "I think I can find my chin on my own after twenty six years."

"Fine," Sam opened his bath bag and handed him the razor and put the foam down. "There're some band-aids in here too, just in case." He chuckled.

"I don't get why I have to make so much effort; she's not _my_ girlfriend."

"No, she has higher standards. I just don't want her thinking my brother's a hobo on top of everything else ok?"

"On top of what: a devastatingly handsome yet tragically blind felon?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Something like that."

"What're you gonna tell her about the bullet wound?"

"I was kinda hoping she wouldn't notice."

Dean made an amused sound in the back of his throat. "Is _she_ blind too?"

"No. I already have to come up with the cash for a new car and I don't wanna piss her off even more."

"The '87 Taurus? No problem, I have five bucks in my wallet."

"Hilarious."

"Look, I can make a fortune hustlin' like this, so we can get the money just leave it to me."

"I have a lot of work to catch up on I can't be hitting bars with you every night and I don't want you to cause any trouble."

"Since when do I cause trouble?" He asked innocently. "Don't tell me you brought me to college to hang out here listening to emo music while you and your geeky friends play scrabble."

"Hey, this isn't like the movies where it's all naked sorority girls and parties every night: we actually have to study."

He made a face. "How are we even related?" He muttered as Sam flipped off the light and walked out. "Where are you goin'?"

"To start dinner." He shouted.

"He cooks too…what a loser." Dean said to himself as he started to lather up his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sam is that you?" Jess called from the hallway as she saw the lights on and heard the voices.

Dean froze as he sat on the counter drinking his beer waiting to meet the mysterious Jessica for the first time. Up to now he felt relaxed in Sam's apartment and he had painstakingly shown him where everything was so that he would be as comfortable as possible in the new surroundings.  
Suddenly light footsteps ran into the kitchen and Jess squealed as she jumped onto her boyfriend. Dean rolled his eyes and drank some more as they made some disgusting noises and moaned gently.

"I missed you…" Jess murmured.

"Alright, get a room."

Jess hopped off Sam making him wince slightly and sighed for a second before turning to Dean. "Is this…?"

"Yeah, this is my brother Dean."

He slid off the counter and stepped forward a little awkwardly. She noticed something was off but couldn't figure it out so moved slightly towards him. "It's nice to meet you finally."

Dean's hand shot out at chest height and she jumped back. Sam huffed and shook his head knowing his brother had done it on purpose. He slapped Dean's hand back quickly. "No groping, she's not a light switch."

"Worried she might enjoy it?" He winked with a cheeky smile.

"Shut up." He turned to his girlfriend trying to remain patient. "Dean had a bit of an accident at work and he can't see. It's only temporary so I told him he can crash here until he's better."

"Oh my God, that's terrible."

Dean nodded solemnly. "I know, but I don't wanna be a burden. I just want you to carry on as normal and forget I'm even here. So you feel free to walk around naked all you want and if you happen to brush up against me then really…I won't be offended."

Jess's eyebrows shot up. "Err…"

"Dean!" Sam warned. "Just ignore him, avoid his hands and don't move any furniture, he's perfectly capable of fending for himself."

"I'm very agile." He explained spinning the empty beer bottle in his right palm before tucking it upside down in his jean pocket like a gun.

"Well you certainly seem to be coping well with it." She said sussing him out finally. "You're welcome to stay as long as you need; Sam's had to put up with my sister a few times."

"Sister?" Dean's interest was aroused as well as everything else.

"Don't even think about it Dude, she's sixteen."

"Are you gonna let me have_ any_ fun?"

Sam turned to his girlfriend. "Those kids you want? Believe me; a week of babysitting my brother will put you off ever wanting to have a toddler around."

"Hey!" Dean was pretty insulted but even more stunned by the fact his brother had talked about having kids with this chick, maybe it was a lot more serious than he had at first thought.

"Should I start childproofing the place?" She laughed feeling comfortable with the pair already.

"Only the liquor cabinet and your underwear drawer." Sam smiled as he grabbed them all fresh beers and nudged Dean's arm to show he was just kidding.

"Quit showin' off man." Dean growled. "In a weeks' time I'll be _famous_ on this campus."

"Oh God, what have I done?" Sam muttered as he stirred the chilli on the stove.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was exhausted as he turned off the bathroom light and went to the bedroom in boxers and a tee. Jess frowned at him as he closed the door and climbed into bed with a casual smile. He tried not to notice that she was naked and expecting to make love and was reluctant to remove his tee-shirt even though he really wouldn't say no to some action himself.

His smile was a little stilted as he reached over to switch off the bedside lamp.

"What are you doing?"

"Turning out the light."

"Since when were you shy?" She raised her eyebrows at him demanding an answer.

His mind tried to think of a reasonable excuse but for once it refused to comply. _Damn…_"Just don't freak out ok…it's no big deal."

"What isn't?" She started to worry as she pulled the sheet up around her breasts and sat up.

Sam sighed and removed his shirt wincing slightly but hiding it well. The wound in his torso had been left uncovered to breathe and was now a hard black scab in his side. It was small but with the perfect symmetry of the hole and the scorching around it, it wouldn't take a genius to work out what it was. Jessica's hand flew to his side brushing lightly over the injury before she looked up at him in shock. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Depends…" He retorted lamely.

"Oh my God you got shot?!" Her voice rose. "How? Why?!"

"Can't we just enjoy being back together and discuss this tomorrow?"

"And give you time to make up a story I'll buy? No chance, start talking Sam."

He gave her a weary sigh. "Look, it's not going to help you to tell you everything, you'll just worry and there's no need but I have to explain some of it I guess." He turned to her and took a breath. "My Dad and Dean, they're not mechanics and Dean wasn't hurt by a '_rogue air nozzle'_." He smiled to himself remembering Dean's own stupid and implausible lie.

"So what do they do? Why do they need guns and since when do you have one stashed in the closet?"

"I could shoot almost before I could walk, it's how I was raised." He didn't want to start telling Jess about Demons and ghosts; he may want to protect her but to bring her world crashing down seemed cruel. "They're kind of like bounty hunters."

Jess stared at him for a long moment and then started to laugh. "Bounty hunters, you're kidding me?"

Sam shrugged. God if she didn't believe that then he dreaded to think what she would say to the truth. "I know…crazy right?"

"So how did Dean really get hurt?"

"Gun flash." He hated lying but was he really going to tell her Dean slept with an immortal druid who cast a spell on him? "He'll be fine but I had to complete the job for him and that's how I got hurt. It's no big deal."

"Getting shot is no big deal?" She laughed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Wait, have you been shot before?"

"Yeah, the scar on my leg; I didn't get it falling off my bike."

"Wow, you think you know someone…"

"Look, I'm not like them now…it's why we don't really talk. I have you now and college, but I couldn't just walk away from this, he's still my brother."

"So it's over? You're not going to be doing this again right?"

Sam smiled. "It's a one time thing. As soon as Dean is better then he'll be on his way and things'll go back to normal."

Jess wondered what normal meant now and realised how little she knew about her boyfriend. All of a sudden she wasn't in the mood for sex and sat up leaning over Sam to switch off the lamp and settled back on the bed curling into his side quietly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Things had been tense between them all for a couple of days with Jess preparing for an exam and spending most of her time in the library mainly to avoid them. When she saw Dean she seemed a little wary but he was slowly wearing her down and could tell that she was gradually getting used to him.  
Sam was busily trying to catch up on the work he had missed but didn't want to leave Dean alone too much. It was getting harder to concentrate however as Dean listened to his head banging, drank beer, ate them out of house and home and generally climbed the walls like a caged animal. Finally it had gotten too much and Sam had stormed off to find a quiet place to study leaving his brother to his own devices.

Dean couldn't keep track of time and was rapidly starting to lose it as he couldn't even watch the TV or look at nude photos for distraction. He was even getting sick of his usual tunes. If he didn't get out soon he was going to go mad.

Eventually the front door opened and Jess gratefully returned having completed a four hour exam. She frowned when she entered the living room which was a mess of pizza boxes and empty beer bottles. Dean was bare-chested and doing push ups on the floor. He could tell it was Jess from the scent of strawberry shampoo that preceded her before she walked into a room so he sat up and pulled on his tee shirt.

"Hey, how did it go?"

She ignored the mess and flopped down onto the couch. "Good I think but my brain hurts."

"What do you study?"

"Psychology."

Dean's eyebrows shot up. "Christ, my brain hurts just at the thought. I bet you have a field day with Sammy."

"What's that mean?"

"Nothin', ya know what you need?"

She eyed him with a smile knowing exactly what was on his mind. "A drink?"

"I was going to say a game of Jenga but ok, you twisted my arm." He grabbed a seat next to her and slapped her thigh. "C'mon, Sam's got me on lockdown and I'm goin' crazy in here."

"Do you promise to behave?" She teased.

"Scout's honor." He nodded sincerely.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Cos you know me? Seriously though I won't cause any trouble I just need to blow off some steam and there's only two ways I know to do that."

"Yeah, what's the other?"

Dean smirked. "Gimme five minutes alone with your erogenous zones and I'll show you."

"Five minutes huh?" She had to laugh and wondered not for the first time how this man could ever be related to Sam. "You shouldn't flirt with me."

"No, I shouldn't." He slapped his wrist. "But point me in the direction of a room full of college girls and I'll get off your back."

"I'm going to regret this aren't I?"

Dean smiled. "Some girls get in-laws, you just got out-laws instead; let me show you how a real Winchester parties."

"No cops?"

Dean shrugged and frowned. "Deal." He answered finally holding out a hand which she shook with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wait!" Dean shouted making Jess pause immediately with her hand on the door as he "glanced" over the flat roof. "We need to just take a moment."

They had both showered and changed. Sam hadn't returned yet but Jess had tidied up the apartment and left a note. She had wanted to call but Dean had stopped her knowing Sam would go apeshit at the thought of his girlfriend out on the town with his blind and horny brother.

"What now?" She asked exasperated.

Dean took a deep breath slapping the Impala's roof. "I just want you to know what she means to me."

"What the car?"

Dean almost gagged. "She's not just a car."

Jess laughed. "Okaaay, I'll bite, what is _she_?"

"The love of my life." He stated seriously. "Just as I wouldn't disrespect Sam by manhandling you I want you to know that no one messes with my Baby."

"I'm a really good driver."

"Maybe with a Ford, but she's a vintage beauty and the only woman to have _ever _driven her was our Mom."

Jess frowned at the mention of her name. "Alright, I'll look after her, I promise."

"I trust you." He said finally. "Now get in and take me to a bar."

Jessica drove carefully and after a few minutes of tense silence as Dean listened to the shifting of the pedals he finally relaxed and put on some music. "So where are we goin'?"

"I think Shooters is the best bet, there are people in there all the time and there's a jukebox and stuff so it should keep you entertained."

"Sounds great." Dean sighed in satisfaction dying to taste something more powerful than the Bud light his useless brother had been buying him.

When they arrived Jess found a parking space not far away and suddenly grew nervous as she locked the car and went to join Dean. "How do you want to do this?" She had never been around a blind person before and after watching Dean move around their place she didn't consider him as such.

Dean sidled up to her and swung his right arm over her shoulders. She tensed immediately as he slipped on his shades. "Does that bother you? It's a little less conspicuous than holding on to you. I could always hold your hand…"

Jess gulped and wondered what it would look like to other people when they walked in. "No, it's fine as long as you're comfortable I guess." She shrugged and slid her left arm around his muscular waist feeling like she should be wearing a scarlet letter.

"Good girl. Ok, just walk at a normal pace and let me know when there's a kerb or a step and we're good." Dean smiled. "When I need to go to the John I'll let you know."

She froze. "What?!"

Dean laughed. "I'm kiddin', jeez!"

She hit out at him with her free hand and exhaled in relief. "I'm already regretting this."

Dean tightened his arm around her feeling fantastic as they crossed the road together. Sam would more than likely kill him but Dean deserved to have some fun after all that had happened and he intended to enjoy every second.

"Kerb." She said quietly as Dean moved seamlessly beside her. "Ok, we're here." She opened the large heavy wooden door and made sure he was through before letting it swing close with a thump behind them.

Despite the fact that the warm sun was still shining outside the interior of Shooters was dark and already busy as the campus rarely slept and partying could take place at any time. Her heart fell into her stomach as all eyes moved to the newcomers and several people Jess knew almost choked on their drinks as they saw her with the guy who looked like a cross between James Dean and the Terminator. "Oh God."

"What?" Dean paused with her and took off the shades suddenly grateful for the contacts.

"Everyone's staring."

"I dunno about you but that always happens when I walk into a bar."

"This is where I met Sam, everyone knows us."

"Don't worry having a bad rep is better than no rep at all."

"I hate you already."

"I'd be shocked if you didn't. You can tell anyone who asks about my eyes, I don't mind."

"Really?" She said relieved again that he was more understanding than he at first seemed.

"Sure, I don't want my brother to look like a dick to his friends…and I don't wanna get beat up either."

Jess moved them between the tables and got to the bar. "There's a stool here."

"You sit; a real man always stands at a bar. Ok, what are you drinkin'?"

"Well, I've recently been entrusted to look after the love of your life so I'll stick with a coke."

"You can have one beer, she would understand."

"That's very noble of her." Jess left him to order when the barman frowned at them both and asked Dean what he wanted.

Suddenly her arm was tugged and she turned to a girl called Marnie. She wasn't a particularly close friend but they knew one another. She was petite with long straight black hair falling to her waist. Most guys considered her a babe and she knew it. "What the hell?" She stared. "Did you break up with Sam?!"

Jess smiled. "No, everything's fine with us. This is Dean, Sam's brother."

He turned at the mention of his name and Marnie looked him up and down. "Wow." She said softly.

"Hey." Dean nodded as he grabbed a little haltingly for his beer and took a long refreshing drink.

Another student joined them, a guy this time. He was called Tom and was in some of the same classes as Sam. "So you're Sam's bro?" He asked in a thick California accent that had Dean imaging surfboards, sunblock and low IQ's.

"Guilty." Dean held out a hand but the other guy ignored it making Dean frown and lower it slowly.

"I'm Tom. So you make a habit of walking around with your arm around your brothers' girlfriend?"

Dean smiled thinking it was pretty cool that Sam's friends stuck up with him in his absence. "Call it care in the community; I tend to bump into things if someone doesn't gimme a hand." Dean raised his eyebrows and pointed at his fixed gaze waiting for them to catch on.

"Oh man, sorry I had no idea dude that _sucks_!"

"It's no big deal."

"I feel like a total dick."

"Well, I'm sure you don't look like one. Seriously forget about it."

"Cool, ok." Tom grimaced at Jess who smiled and sipped at her beer. Dean had a way of making people feel at ease sometimes and as awkward as his blindness was to him he knew it was sometimes worse for those around him so he tried to make light of it.

Dean made short work of the beer and then followed it with a whiskey chaser, he asked the others what they wanted and bought another round.

"Damn!" Tom muttered at the speed with which he drank. "Are you adopted?"

Dean laughed. "Nah, we found Sammy in a cabbage patch when he was a baby, kid's been stalkin' me ever since."

Jessica laughed but Marnie continued to stare at Dean in admiration. Jess let her get away with it as Dean remained oblivious and she was only embarrassing herself and no one else.

"So what do you do?" Marnie finally managed to speak.

Dean was glad he couldn't see Jess' face as the lie slipped from his lips. "I have an auto shop."

"Isn't it a bit hard to fix cars when you're blind?" She asked.

Dean didn't seem bothered by her tactlessness and leaned on the bar casually. "Cars are like chicks; you have to listen to them to find out what's wrong and only the softest touch and the right amount of lubrication will keep them tuned up."

Jess sputtered into her beer and laughed disbelievingly at his lack of shame as Tom nodded in awe at his smooth tongue. Marnie suddenly wished she was a sports car with a broken carburettor and tried to think of something clever to say.

"Does anyone actually_ fall_ for that line?" Came a husky female voice from behind him.

Dean turned towards it. "You'd be surprised. Dean Winchester." He introduced himself standing up straight.

The new girl eyed Dean with suspicion. "Amber."

"Sweet Amber?" He asked.

"Excuse me?"

Dean frowned and shook his head. "It's a song."

"Metallica, I know_. She rolls me over till I'm sick_?"

Dean smirked. "_She deals in habits, she deals in pain, I run away but I'm back again_. You know it?"

"I'm a fan."

"What are you drinkin'?"

"Beer thanks."

"So have you seen them live?" he asked.

"Only three times."

He raised his eyebrows impressed, as much as he loved the band and had bought tickets he had yet to see them live. "That's really cool I always seem to miss them on tour."

Marnie looked at her friend and cursed the fact that Dean was talking to her so easily. If he could see a thing she knew he would be paying her more attention. Amber wasn't a bad girl to drink with and in all truthfulness she was entertaining, funny and all the guys were attracted to her wild spirit but none of them would actually flirt or heaven forbid sleep with her. She looked less like a groupie and more of a roadie and Marnie hung with her because the men came flocking but she offered no competition.

Jess sat back and watched the trio in interest as time moved on and it grew dark outside.  
It was obvious that Marnie was on the prowl and from what Sam had told her about his brother she would be his type but all his body language and focus pointed at Amber which Jess was more than happy about.  
Amber was a cool customer and could shoot guys down as soon as look at them but it was all a defence mechanism to hide her massive insecurities. She was a good looking girl but she was tipping the scales and covered her body with lots of black loose clothes that didn't do her any favours. Although not a goth she had pale skin and wore smoky black eye make up. There were two things about her physically that got attention other than her size and that was her mammoth chest and her bee stung lips which were always slicked with Vaseline. Her hair was an amazing auburn colour and she had gotten her name for the colour of her eyes which had not changed since the day she was born.

"We need some music." Dean announced suddenly. "Amber, you gonna impress me?"

"By guessing what music you like? At least gimme a _challenge_." She responded poking a finger at the ACDC shirt he was wearing.

He handed her some coins for the jukebox. "We'll arm wrestle later."

She grabbed one of his biceps and squeezed it firmly. "Yeah, as soon as I kick your ass I'll go out and start stealing candy from little girls."

"Think you can take me?" He smiled. "I might surprise you."

"And I might smother _you_." She took a couple of dollars from his open palm and walked off.

"Ouch. Shot down in my prime." Dean shook his head and turned as Tom stared at him.

"Dude, she's like that with everyone."

"So I shouldn't be offended?"

"You should be scared cos if you carry on talking to her like that she might take you up on it."

Dean shrugged. "Not seein' the problem."

Tom leaned close. "Dude, she's like a really…"

"Nice person." Jess shot him a look telling him to back off. "What he's trying to say is that only a real man could take her on."

Dean smirked. "I'm not stupid and I have a great sense of personal space so I know exactly what you're both tryin' to say."

"And it doesn't bother you?" Tom stared once more and then glanced over at Amber who glared back angrily mouthing _'What?!'_

"Hey I'm just sayin' a whole lotta woman needs a whole lotta man to satisfy her."

"But she's huge!" Marnie was exaggerating now and it pissed Jess off as it was borne out of jealousy.

"That's really out of order." She told the girl.

"It's true; she's like a fourteen at least."

Jess shook her head in shock that it was a woman she would have to shoot down to defend her friend. "Hmm fourteen's a good number for you when you wanna get an IQ test or measure your feet."

"My feet are a seven!" She answered lamely.

"You think you're a contender?" Dean smiled loving the jealous vibe and he would be willing to give the girl a shot if she could come up with one interesting thing to say in the next twenty seconds. He waited along with everyone else.  
Instead of a dry retort or a sarcastic comment all he got was total silence and that bored him. He could bet this girl was gorgeous but that barely mattered to him when she had nothing to say.  
"Rub a lamp sweetheart." He said throwing another whiskey down his neck.

Tom's mouth fell open in shock at the fact that Marnie had lost out to Amber with the coolest guy in the room. Ok he may be blind but still…  
Jess smiled at him proudly as she watched Dean over the rim of her glass whilst Marnie stalked off in anger.

"That's my cue." Tom said as he finished his drink.

"Where are you goin'? We're just getting warmed up." Dean said.

"Hey, I'm not proud Dude and now you're not cock blocking me I'm in with a shot." He put the glass down and ran out after the hot girl.

"I love college." Dean laughed ordering more drinks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple more hours passed before Sam eventually arrived at Shooters and made his way over to the bar. He had to shout over all the roaring in the corner but the barman eventually heard him ask for Jess.

"She's over there with your brother." Jeff pointed over at the crowd. "Man, that dude is_ so _cool!" He shouted before going to fill more drinks orders for the baying students.

"Oh my God." Sam muttered to himself as he made his way to the crowd of frat boys and sorority girls who were all waving money in the air. He dreaded to think what state Dean was in or what he'd been up to but he seemed to be fulfilling his promise of becoming famous on campus because Sam knew without a doubt there was only one man who could draw them in like this.  
He caught glimpses of conversation as he pushed his way through the throng.

"_You know he's blind right…?"_

"_No way…"_

"_God he's hot…"_

Sam's scowl grew more intense, this was the story of his life. He had finally made a life for himself and in one night Dean could totally overshadow it without even trying.  
When he got to the front he saw Dean was standing six feet away from the dart board and had a semi-circle of girls around him like a cheer team. He had three darts in his left hand so Sam knew he hadn't started yet. 'Rock You Like a Hurricane' was blasting out of the speakers and everyone was chanting Dean's name. Sam wasn't impressed, Dean had been throwing darts with a blindfold on since he was a kid and he'd seen it a million times before. He rolled his eyes as Dean raised his hands to silence them.

"Salt!" He shouted licking the back of his hand and holding it out as Jess sprinkled the salt. Dean licked his hand again. "Shot." Someone took his right hand and placed the glass in it watching with a laugh as Dean threw it back and staggered slightly. Sam's head shook knowing it was all part of the act. Dean grabbed a wedge of lemon and sucked on it. "Ahhhh." He sighed shaking his head. "Ok, here we go."

The trick was someone took Dean to the board where he touched the centre before moving back with his arm in position, with his strong aim it was hard to miss even without being able to see. With a little practice Sam could have made the shot but he wasn't half the showman his brother was and silence descended on the crowd as Dean threw the dart and scored his first bullseye making everyone scream.

Dean paused again and a girl Sam recognised as a Varsity cheerleader moved forwards. "I have the salt." She said loudly enough for everyone to hear as she gently placed the inside of her left wrist to Dean's lips. He looked a little surprised then held it lightly as he slowly licked the pulse point. She smiled happily as she handed him the next shot of tequila.

"Should I ask where you hid the lemon?"

"It's in my cleavage." She answered attempting to be cute and failing miserably.

"Oh man." Dean cleared his throat and could imagine this wouldn't be doing Amber's self esteem any good. He'd spent a few hours in her company and she was a really cool girl who knew she was on a promise. As much as he wanted to he couldn't do that to her.

Dean leaned into the girls' neck and inhaled deeply. "Chanel 19: Melanie right?" He plucked the lemon from where it nestled between her breasts and gave her an apologetic smile. "Maybe next time."

Sam's eyes widened slightly and he folded his arms as he now watched Dean with interest rather than anger. What the hell was going on with him?

Dean made the next shot with no problem and everyone cheered again. He paused again and all the girls were itching to get their hands on him. "Amber?" He growled. "You're my good luck charm…last shot's the hardest so c'mon over girl."

Sam glanced over at Amber who was scowling in the shadows. "You don't need luck you need an AA sponsor!" She shouted back as all eyes turned to her and she blushed slightly. _Christ._

Dean's feet were planted to the ground and he waited patiently for her to come to him. "I can wait here all night." He said as some of the guys started to chant her name and the girls at the front wondered how they had suddenly fallen into a parallel universe.

"You can wait until Christmas Dean but I'm not being your bitch."

A large "Ooooh" erupted from the guys who were standing on chairs and even on the pool table.

"You gonna make a fool of me in front of all these people?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"You're doing a pretty good job of that yourself."

Dean actually laughed out loud and Sam couldn't believe it. Jess finally went over to her friend and said something in her ear which made Amber look at her for a second.

"Don't leave me hangin'." Dean shrugged as he fiddled with the last dart.

"Here's the deal." Amber said loudly. "You help me out with a class project and I'll help you with this shot."

"Deal!" Dean shouted too drunk to care what her major was.

Everyone cheered again as she walked over and grabbed the props. She had on a low cut black shirt and Sam laughed to himself as she lifted her ample left breast and licked it effortlessly before shaking some salt onto it. It was something none of the skinny girls would be able to manage and the guys were all suddenly in awe of her.

"You ready?" She asked.

Dean closed his eyes as she gently lowered his head to her chest and he licked up the salt pausing a moment to feel the warm and soft flesh on his cheek. It was an amazing feeling and it was all he could do not to touch them. He raised the shot she handed him and took a deep breath before he drank.

"You're about to lose the respect of everyone in the room." She told him quietly.

"Ya think?" Dean said with a smile. "Or maybe I'm just opening their eyes to something incredible."

"It's your funeral, kiss me if you dare." She said as she placed the lemon wedge between her plump lips and waited.

Dean's hand moved over her rounded shoulder and found her chin. He could smell the tangy scent of lemon over her natural perfume and moved closer. You could have heard a pin drop and everyone leaned forwards as his mouth moved over hers and sucked the lemon before wrapping his lips over it to meet with hers. When he stood back the wedge was now in his mouth and almost as an afterthought he moved his shoulders and threw the last dart which hit target joining the other two.

"OH MY GOD!" Someone shouted.

"_Holy shit…"_

The crowd was in a frenzy as Dean kissed her briefly again. Amber was no one's fool and if he thought this display made her look good he was sorely mistaken. She would be the envy of every girl in there but she knew she would also be a laughing stock that only a blind man would want her.

As Jess went to collect the money Dean had made to buy her a new car, the crowd dispersed and Amber pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You're pretty sure of yourself."

He shrugged. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Meet me in the Wellesley Building room four oh two tomorrow at three and don't be late."

"What for?"

"Class project remember. Oh and one last thing Dean…"

"What?"

"I'm no one's pity fuck." She told him as she walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean spent a restless night sleeping on the couch and an even more restless morning dealing with his hangover. Jess had gone to class but Sam had the morning free and had cooked him a big breakfast he barely had the stomach to touch.

"You really like her?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged as he rubbed his contact-free eyes. "She was cool and I didn't mean to hurt her." He muttered as if that was explanation enough.

"Most girls are grateful just to be with you Dean but she's different. When a guy like you shows interest then she's gonna know why."

"It wasn't a bet."

"Almost…I challenged you to find the good in someone without considering her looks. It counts I guess."

"Ok." Dean sat forward. "I know she's big but she's hot right?"

"What do you class as hot? Someone who has the same interests as you loves the same music and generally speaks your language?"

"Don't do that...just tell me."

Sam sighed. "It's not for me to say."

"I thought you said she would love to have me as her first? I mean I pictured some desperate spinster with puppy fat not some she-devil with tits like a…" His hands made a frustrated cupping motion.

"What?" Sam stopped typing and looked at him.

"They're like these huge pillows that you could just get lost in."

"You wanna have a naked pillow fight with Amber?"

"Oh yeah." He nodded. "Please just tell me something about her man."

Sam didn't have an unfaithful bone in his body and hated gossip but he figured this was ok. "Between you and me?"

"Yeah."

"Amber scares the shit out of me but I'd be lying if I hadn't thought of resting my head between those things. They're _unbelievabl_e and that mouth?" He whistled softly.

Dean nodded. "Thanks."

"I'll get you to the class at three, I'm sure you can work your charm."

"You got any idea what this project is?"

"Nope."

"What does she study?"

"No idea, Jess didn't say."

"You got any painkillers?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After another struggle to get Dean's contacts in they eventually made it to Wellesley Hall with five minutes to spare. Amber was waiting on the steps and looked shocked when they turned up.

"Wow, you came."

"Not yet but it's still early." Dean said getting a nudge from Sam.

She rolled her eyes and stood up gathering a pad and some pencils into one hand. "You want to hand over custody now?" She looked at Sam.

"What time should I come back?"

"Dude, this isn't Kramer versus Kramer, cut me some slack." Dean shifted uncomfortably.

"I'll call you." She said to Sam before frowning at Dean.

"Ok, I'll be back later." He said walking off taking one last look over his shoulder.

"So what torture are you inflicting on me this afternoon?"

Amber took his hand and linked her fingers through his. "The step's right here, it's the first of errr…thirty." She counted quickly as he followed her slightly impressed she wasn't dragging him around like a child. "It's a life class and our models out sick."

"Say again." He paused.

"I'm an art major and you're our life model; nude obviously."

Dean's hand left hers and he started walking back down the steps. "Call Sam back." He said sticking his hands in his pockets.

"So it's ok to want me to get naked but I can't see the goods before I buy?" She asked following behind.

"That's different."

"How many women have seen you naked Dean?"

He took a deep breath and remained tight lipped. "Sorry, is Stanford suddenly all female they're are guys in your class too right?"

"No but what does it matter who's looking?"

"It matters…I don't want dudes starin' at my package." He shouted.

"Their interest is purely artistic."

"Bite me."

"I saw you last night and you're not scared of a crowd and besides, you have a beautiful body so what's the problem?"

He turned to her. "Why did you walk away from me last night?"

"What?"

"You knew it was goin' somewhere and backed out. I want an honest answer to a simple question."

She took a second. "I know that if things were different you wouldn't want to be with me and you'd be in Marnie's dorm right now bouncing her against a headboard."

He smirked and inclined his head. "You think that little of yourself?"

"Pretty much, that's not your problem though."

"I know you've got issues. You think I don't?"

"You only want me 'cos I don't want you."

"That's bullshit, of course you want me, you just don't feel worthy."

"Maybe that's true but you're an arrogant bastard for even suggesting it."

"It's the truth but it doesn't make me want you less."

"You're so full of shit and I can't allow myself to be used like this."

"But if I'm willing to expose myself to a class full of chicks and shirt lifters then you'll get naked with me?"

"Why do you want me, be honest?"

"OK. You're a really cool chick and you make me laugh but I'm a boob man, always have been and always will be. I'm gonna be getting my sight back and when I do, the first thing I wanna see is those babies preferably wrapped around my ears. Honest enough for ya?"

Amber laughed. "Brutally. Ok so I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Dean rolled his shoulders and thought for a second. "Ok, but none of this abstract bullshit where I have my dick coming out of my left ear!"

"It'll be tasteful I promise. Shall we go?"

"Lead the way."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You see how the curve of that muscle blends into the gentle 'V' above his groin?" The teacher said in a voice that sounded to Dean like she was high. "A little more subtlety Damien…that's beautiful….the charcoal will work with you, just rub the testicle gently."

"Is there a Union for this?" Dean asked suddenly.

"Don't speak." The tutor moved over to him and placed a hand over his mouth as he reclined on the couch. "Just let the artist be at peace."

"How about lettin' the model warm his piece? It's like a freakin' freezer in here."

"It's summer." Someone said.

"Not to little Dean it ain't; I'm embarrassing myself here." He heard Amber give a throaty chuckle but bet it was her that turned off the air con. "That's better, just give him a chance to get his groove back and then start talking about perspective and length." He said as he shifted slightly.

"Relax." The tutor said again in what she probably thought was a soothing voice.

He made a face and muttered to himself. "Relax? I feel like that chick out of Titanic."

"We're so used to examining the intricacies of the female form that we should take advantage of this fine male specimen whilst we can."

"Specimen?" He asked feeling more like a lab rat.

She ignored his outbursts as she moved through the room. "Alright class, I want you to drop what you're doing and grab your sketch pads and have a closer look."

"What?!" He sat up quickly.

"We're going to do a rapid series of twenty second sketches whilst Dean moves for us."

"Seriously woman, what planet are you from?"

She moved forward again bringing with her the smell of sandlewood and if he wasn't mistaken pot. "You have an amazing physique; like a Rodin." She ran a hand down his arm making the hair rise on the back of his neck. "Allow us to study your beauty."

Dean rolled his eyes yet again glad they were blind to the prying eyes. "No photos…" He grimaced. "and I don't prance like a ballerina ok?"

"Have you been to Le Louvre in Paris or the Tate in London?" She asked him suddenly.

"Have you ever been to the Hooters in Buffalo?"

"No." She responded dreamily.

"There's your answer."

"Think of yourself as a Greek God in the first Olympiad. That's the mood we're going for." Amber spoke up as she removed a CD from her bag and replaced the classical crap they were currently playing. 'Paradise City' by Guns and Roses suddenly shot out of the speakers and Dean raised his eyebrows as the tutor covered her ears.

"What is this?"

"His inspiration." Amber smiled. "Rock it Dean...twenty seconds for each pose."

He took a deep breath as they all stood around him poised with their pads raised. He flexed his arms over his head clasping his hands together and could hear the scribbling as he listened to the music and counted down the seconds. Paper tore and flew as he lowered his arms making his biceps bulge.

"Stunning." The teacher was rocking her head as she moved around them. "Move!"

Dean couldn't believe he was doing this as he turned his back to them and put his hands on his hips making all the muscles in his shoulders stand out.

"Look at that butt!" Damien squealed.

"Again!" She shouted as Guns and Roses continued their tune.

Dean stood side on and pulled a pose like he was throwing an imaginary spear and held it. They didn't have enough time to draw his features just the hard lines of his body so he was free to sing along and bob his head. It wasn't his favourite tune but Axl certainly kicked Beethoven's ass. He continued to move and felt less self-conscious as the song continued and he flexed each muscle group in turn.

When the class was finally over he sat unembarrassed on the edge of the couch as Amber handed him his jeans and he shrugged them on.

"Wow." She said simply.

"I work out." He shrugged.

"It's not that," She said sitting next to him as everyone else cleared up. "With enough hard work I could look generic like those other girls but being myself and unashamed of it takes a lot of effort Dean. You walked in here like a blind man and you're walking out like a God and it's nothing to do with what you look like because your personality oozes out of every pore right now and it's almost tangible; regardless of looks, your charisma is out of this world."

He paused and let the buttons hang loose. "Sam said he'd teach me a lesson in tolerance, I guess he was right."

Amber tried not to be offended but it was tough when someone you liked so much was being so honest. "He thought you'd learn a lesson by screwing me?"

Dean turned to her. "I prefer to say banging but yeah." He held her hand before she could move. "Look, I won't lie and feed you some bullshit. What this boils down to is two people who want each other right?"

"Ok."

"I don't care about the general population, do you?"

"No but if you saw me…"

"Alright, stop!" Dean's hands went to his face. "We're not talkin' about this any more cos it's just depressing me. I don't give a fuck about what you look like, because you do it for me and I just wanna go to bed with you so can we please just make that happen sometime soon?"

Amber sat up in shock. "You're serious?"

"D'ya want me to spell it out in morse code?"

Amber stared at him and knew he meant it and not as a sick joke or a bet. "Ok, I believe you but..."

"What?"

Amber had gone through more pain than someone like Dean could imagine and just looking at him broke her heart. She knew he was on loan until someone hotter came along or he got his sight back and realized what he was doing, but she made the decision to trust him for the time being and worry about the tears later. "It's my first time…"

Dean smiled as he took her hand in his. "You totally hit the jackpot baby!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Amber got Dean back to her dorm they paused at the door just taking a moment and he really didn't know what the fuss was about. She was definitely larger than most of the girls he had been with but it wasn't like the fire department would have to remove any windows if she fainted. As soon as he got a hold of her he was happy with the way she felt under his hands and couldn't wait to get going although he also knew he would have to take it slow.

Amber led Dean through the door but then caught herself as he remained there. "You're too good at this and I forget." She went back to him and showed him where the furniture was placed as well as the tiny shower and toilet. "My bed's here." She stated. "I think my roommate went to a party."

"You have a signal?"

"Huh?"

Dean coughed. "So she knows not to come in if you're doin' stuff?"

"Never needed one before." She shrugged uselessly.

Dean smiled then took a breath. "Maybe you should pop a chair under the door knob or somethin'."

Amber looked at him and tried to wish her nerves away. "Oh ok."

"Are you sure about this?" He gave her one last chance to back out before he lost it entirely. "If you are then we need to set the mood with a soundtrack and maybe some ambient lighting."

She laughed again and led him to the bed where he sat down "Bearing in mind I'm a total virgin what are we going for music wise?"

"What have you got?" He smiled as he removed his boots perfectly at ease and lounged back on the bed.

"Right she checked the CD's and called out; Metallica obviously, Massive Attack, The Cranberries…" She threw that one over her shoulder when she saw the look on his face. "I guess Dido's out then?"

"Does she chill you out? Hey, go with what works for you, I can move to anythin'." He smiled.

"Ok." She rummaged in the dresser and found some condoms and coughed. "She has some...."

He got it right away from her awkwardness. "Check the date on them; if she's a Freshman she's probably had them since tenth grade."

"You're such a cynic, yet so right." She laughed as she placed the chair under the door and went back to the bed. She sat on the edge next to him and he immediately sat up removing his shirt as he did it.

"Don't worry, I always carry some."

"Oh God." She sighed as she looked at him. "I guess you do this a lot."

"Nah, I like to fill them with water and throw them at Sam." He was trying hard to put her at ease. "Relax…" He said as the girly tunes filled the small room and he reached up to brush at her hair gently. His hand moved down her neck and went to her cleavage which was almost up to her chin. Her flesh pimpled immediately under his touch and she exhaled as he reached up with the other hand to unfasten her shirt. "You ok?"

"Yeah." She let the thin fabric fall from her rounded shoulders and paused waiting. Instead of heading for the prize Dean laid her down next to him and leaned over her resting up on one elbow.

"Ok, this is somethin' I haven't done before."  
She frowned as his right hand moved over her forehead and brow. "Don't frown; you'll get a line there." He said softly making her smile as his fingers found her long lashes and the contours of her straight nose and pressed the little button on the end. "Cute."

Her breath quickened when his index finger slid over her cupids bow and moved over her mouth flicking the bottom lip gently. His thumb rubbed over her full lips and they parted slightly. Leaning down he cupped one cheek in his palm and touched his lips to hers. This was more foreplay than he was used to and he was surprised he found it such a turn on as the kiss deepened and she finally relaxed sliding her arms around him. His lips trailed down her neck distracting her as his hand wandered to her back and found the bra clasp. He could usually flip them open with a flick of his fingers but this one had four double hooks. _Jesus_ he thought, excited rather than repulsed by the idea of major engineering being required to contain her massive breasts.

She flushed slightly and he could actually feel the heat in her neck as his lips moved over her pounding pulse. "I got it." He told her as he moved his other hand leaning back slightly to remove the garment. He took a breath and his hand paused in reverence. Finally his palm reached down and his breath actually caught. He knew a lot of guys who would think that more than a handful was a waste but Dean wasn't one of them. "Oh my God!"  
Her hands flew to her eyes in embarrassment causing the boobs to close over his right hand trapping it. "They're amazing." He leaned down again needing to find out if they tasted as good as they felt and they did.  
He had been with a few girls who had implants and without exception they were all horrific no matter how beautifully done. He could remember one occasion where he had actually heard the saline sloshing around as the girl moved and he had never encountered anything that could banish an erection quicker. Ambers' were all natural and he could imagine playing with them forever. "I never wanted to see so bad since this happened." He smirked as his tongue moved over a nipple.

She laughed and the sound was music to his ears as she watched him and felt comfortable enough to stroke a hand through his hair as he murmured happily. He remembered himself before he could get too excited though and realised he had a job to do too. Standing up reluctantly he quickly unfastened his jeans and stepped out of them.

"Wait." She sat up. "I just wanna look at you for a minute."

"You been doin' that all afternoon."

"Yeah but this time it's just for me."

Dean linked his fingers through hers as he let her look at him in his fully aroused state. He placed her hands flat on his chest in invitation and she let them roam over every muscle from his shoulders down to his abdomen before moving to cup his tight butt. He moved forwards slightly and her nipples brushed his hips making him literally stop breathing. She watched the effect that had on him and moved forwards a little more until Little Dean was nestled between them. Pushing them together with her hands she massaged him gently yet rhythmically.

"Holy cow….you sure you never did this before?" He was loving it because it was something very few women could do which made it a rare and beautiful thing to him. "Stop…or I won't be able to hold on."

She frowned as he lay her back down and removed the rest of her clothes quickly. Amber was shy but she needn't have been worried as Dean gave all her lumps and bumps the same attention he had shown her boobs. He was glad to feel that she was as ready as he was and kissed her gently as they moved further up the bed and lay down together. "You ready?"

"Totally."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amber retrieved the note from under the door and laughed as she hopped onto the bed.

"What is it?"

"It's from my roommate. Says she heard what happened and to 'go for it girl.'"

"You roomin' with Oprah?"

"She's a bit of a dork." She said trailing a hand over his chest. "Can you stay?"

"I think Sam would be pissed if I called him now to pick me up so yeah." He shrugged with a smile as his stomach growled. "I'm starving though!"

"Well, you came to the right place."

"What you got?"

"I have snacks but if you're really hungry I have a hob, I can do pasta."

_Massive tits and she eats real food?_ What had he been missing all these years? "That sounds amazing."

"Carbonara or Neapolitan?"

"Surprise me." He folded his arms behind his head and sighed happily as she got up and started to clank around in the small room.

"My mom's a real believer that food is love." She explained. "I never bothered to try to diet."

"She sounds like a wise woman. Ya know along with sex and beer food is the best thing in life and should be enjoyed."

She smiled over her shoulder at him but couldn't help but wonder if he would feel the same when she failed to draw the same admiring glances he did.

xxx

After a shared bowl of pasta and a couple of beers they decided to combine all three of Dean's great loves and really go for it. The bed was a mess but they were laughing like kids as they drank beer off one another.

"Oh, I have a good one." She laughed getting up again and grabbing a can. "Squirty cream."

He wrestled the can from her making her scream and it disappeared quickly under the sheet emitting a hissing noise. She sat back with a red face as he threw the sheet back. "I already got the cherry," He said. "You get the banana."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amber never expected her first time to be great or even all that good, everyone who had ever mentioned the experience to her seemed to class it as painful, embarrassing and quick but she had learnt more in one night with Dean than a decade of reading Cosmo. She imagined that most women who spent the night with him sat up and watched him sleep as it was pretty hard not to. Suddenly inspired she got up quietly and grabbed her sketch pad and started to draw feeling a little like a pervy voyeur as she pulled the sheet back slightly.  
In little more than an hour she had enough sketches to possibly create the best work of her short life and she felt on fire. She had always had confidence but it was the kind of false bravado that she recognised in Dean and knew was invariably the result of a lot of knock backs. She knew this wouldn't last long but felt proud of the fact that after only her first time with a man she already felt she was the best that she could be.

Her thoughts screeched to a halt as Dean jerked violently and sat up so suddenly that she dropped her pad.

"Sam?" His breath was coming quickly and he looked scared.

She froze for a second as he cocked his head. "It's Amber."

His breathing wasn't slowing down and he looked confused. "Where am I?"

She took a seat next to him. "In my dorm room, should I call Sam?"

Dean finally seemed to wake up and shook his head rubbing at his eyes. "Shit." He exhaled. "Bad dream, I'm ok."

She didn't know whether to touch him or not and felt embarrassed. "Are you sure?"

"God, my head hurts." He pressed the heels of his hands to it and scrunched up his eyes. "Can I take a shower? That might help."

"Of course. Here…" She helped him off the bed and took him through to the bathroom turning on the taps letting the water run cool. "Ok." Dean got under the water and she left the door open so she could keep an eye on him. She was really worried as he had turned from the playful stud she knew to an ashen quivering wreck overnight. She made a decision and went to get her phone to call Sam and get some coffee.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_Dean's sick. I'm scared. Pls come asap Amber_

Sam left class halfway through when he got the text and ran almost two kilometres across campus to the dorm where Amber lived. Jogging down the long corridor ignoring the girls in bathrobes he found her door and knocked.

"Come in!"

He walked in and saw Dean on the bed wearing just jeans. His hair was wet and he had his head in Amber's lap as she pressed a cold cloth to it soothingly.

"What happened?"

"Migraine or something, he hasn't spoken in a while." She said looking terrified.

Sam dropped his book bag and sat on the other side of the single bed taking his brothers' shoulders and moving him so that he was now in his lap. "Dean." He said softly touching his face. "Open your eyes." Dean shook his head with a grimace. "Close the curtains." He told Amber. "I think the light's hurting him."

Amber did as he said and the light was immediately dimmed.

"Do you have the contacts in cos they have to come out?" Dean finally opened his eyes reluctantly and Sam moved quickly to remove the lenses as he winced.

Amber gasped when she saw Dean's bloodshot yet white eyes. "Oh my God, is he gonna be ok?"

"I don't know. I don't suppose you have any drops?"

"Yeah somewhere, my roommate has contacts too." She got up and rummaged frantically through the bathroom cabinet finding them and passing them to Sam.

Sam administered the drops but judging by the state of his brother it was like putting a band aid on a full thickness burn. He cradled his head in his lap and wondered if he should call an ambulance.

"I can just see flashes." Dean said suddenly in a croaked voice. "I think it's comin' back."

"You think you can walk?"

"Yeah."

"I'll get you home so you can rest. You have a car right?" He asked Amber.

"Yeah, I'll bring it round."

"Thanks." He said as she grabbed her keys and phone before leaving them alone.

"Hey, this is a good thing Dean." Sam told him as he grabbed his discarded tee shirt and looked at it. "Whipped cream? Ewww what have you been up to?"

Dean actually smiled. "You want that mental picture?"

"Not really." He laughed as he helped Dean to dress then put his boots on before sliding the shades over his sore eyes. Amber called a few minutes later to say she was waiting. "C'mon." He grabbed Dean's arm and held him steady as they walked slowly out and finally made it to the car. Sam took a seat in the back with his brother lying across him. "Good night then?"

Amber smiled in the rear view mirror. "You ever known Dean to have a bad one?"

"Nah…so what was this class project?" Sam was more relaxed now that he was there and he knew Dean would probably soon get his sight back.

"He was the nude model for my art class."

"You're kidding?" Sam laughed gleefully.

"Not so freakin' loud."

"Ahhh Dean." He didn't know what to say but he loved his brother so much sometimes no matter how annoying he could be. "That's classic."

Finally they arrived home and Sam manhandled Dean out of the back. He staggered slightly and Sam handed the door keys to Amber as he bent down and threw Dean over his right shoulder.  
When they walked in Jess came out of the kitchen wondering what all the commotion was. "What the hell happened?"

"I didn't break him if that's what you're thinking." Amber answered defensively. "He's got a migraine or something, it's pretty bad." She was reassured now that she was no longer alone dealing with it.

Sam glanced up on his way to the bedroom. "Jess, can you get a bottle of water and throw some salt and sugar into it?" She disappeared and Amber went to pull the sheets down on the bed as Sam lowered Dean onto it with a grunt. He took off his boots again but Dean removed the rest of his clothes as Jess walked in and paused in shock.

"Well it's official." Sam shook his head. "Everyone in Stanford's seen you naked now."

"Worried you don't measure up?" Dean crawled under the sheets and rolled onto his side.

"Hardly." Jess muttered with a laugh and a tap on her boyfriends' ass. "Here." She handed the water to him. "Should I get some soup or something?"

"No, I think this'll do and plenty of rest. Hopefully when he wakes up he'll be as good as new."

Amber suddenly looked scared and backed towards the door. "I should be heading back. Feel better Dean."

"Thanks." He groaned as she left.

xxxxxx

Jess carried on with her day leaving Sam in the darkened room watching his brother. She had never seen him act like this before and it was yet another side of him that she was discovering. Watching him care for his brother and refusing to leave his side despite the fact he had a paper due was pretty amazing and if she was going to be honest a total turn on.

Sam spent the entire afternoon sat on the other side of the bed struggling to read in the dim light casting occasional glances at Dean who hadn't moved since he fell asleep. He had been through the ringer in the last couple of weeks and needed the rest more than anything. Sam just prayed that when he woke up he would be able to see something and wouldn't be in so much pain. He sat watching him for a minute and remembered all the times when he was a kid and had been ill with only Dean to look out for him. John was rarely around and it had fallen to his big brother to get him through and although he probably thought he'd done a crappy job Sam couldn't disagree more. Even if Sam had a cold Dean kept him from school and would watch over him like he had smallpox. He was pretty awesome and this was the first time Sam had ever been able to pay him back.

Dean stirred finally and his tongue moved over his furry mouth. "I need water."

Sam reached over for the glass and lifted his head gently as he fed him the water. "Here." When Dean was done he fell back onto the pillows with his eyes still closed with a frown marking his brow. "You have a bit of a temperature, how does your head feel?"

"Like Tico Torres is poundin' on it."

"You haven't opened your eyes."

"They hurt."

For Dean to admit that they must be in agony. "There's no light…"

He slowly opened them blinking rapidly before shutting them. "There's somethin' but it's just…"

"It's ok man, you sleep. I'm not leaving ok? I'm right here."

"Thanks Sam." He muttered before he drifted back off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam finally left the room when Jessica came back that night. "How is he?"

"Same." He sighed. "I'm gonna give it a couple of hours and then take him to a hospital."

She looked worried. "You think it's that bad?"

Sam huffed. "He's been stabbed and shot more times than I can count. If he's in pain it must be bad so…"

"I'll make you something to eat hon; you look shattered."

"I'm ok." He smiled taking her in his arms kissing her gently. "I told you my family was crazy."

She looked confused. "Dean's not crazy he's just unique and he really loves you, it's nice to see."

He thought about it for a second. "It's nice having him around, I guess I forgot how much he meant to me."

"I know you missed him but this is gonna change everything, and I think that's great and I can't wait to meet your Dad."

Sam smiled. "I think he'd like that. Listen, I don't want you to sleep on the couch so why don't you go to a friend tonight?"

"No way, I'm staying. If something happens I wanna be here." She told him before tightening her arms around him and looking up shyly. "He might be my brother too one day."

Sam smiled thinking it was true and loved her for it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean sat on the hood of the Impala next to Sam outside Wellesley Hall and enjoyed the sunshine. "I wanna say thanks."

"What for?"

Dean shrugged. "I know I've messed up your life and dragged you all over the country but you've been great. When I made that call I didn't even know if you'd come, and now I don't doubt you for a second."

"I have a different life now but you'll always be my brother, nothing will ever change that. When you need me I'll be here."

"Alright, don't start cryin' dude I was just making a statement."

Sam smiled across at him. Dean hated emotion of any kind and avoided it where possible. They both looked up as the front doors opened and students began to file out. Dean watched them all with interest and saw several girls pause on the steps as they caught him sat on the car. He frowned but none of them looked like they fit the bill.

Sam remained silent as he also clocked each face coming through the door. Suddenly he slapped Dean's arm and stood up. "There she is…with the Stanford sweatshirt."

Dean lifted his shades and narrowed his eyes. He could see pretty well now but the sun still hurt his eyes although he could deal with that. "She really shouldn't cover those things up; it's a crime!" He stood up too and waited as Amber paused on the steps looking at him.

"I'll leave you to it Romeo, don't leave town without a goodbye." Sam slapped his arm again, waved at Amber and walked off with his hands in his pockets.

She slowly managed to make her way down the steps and Dean watched her with a smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighbourhood…"

"That's cheesy even by your standards." She looked at her feet.

Dean cleared his throat. "Look, I wanted to say thanks for what you did."

"I didn't do anything."

He ignored the comment. "I'm leavin' town tomorrow but I wanted to take you out to dinner first."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea cos I haven't been on a date in years but…"

"There's a name for people like you Dean." She laughed.

"Hot?" He tried.

"Chubby chasers."

"What? Are you kidding?" He laughed and people turned their heads at the sound. "I love it…." He tried to calm himself. "Ok, I appreciate a woman who likes her food and I enjoy your company." He laughed again as he considered that she could be right.

"You don't have to buy me dinner just to have a look at my tits."

He sighed. "Maybe I wanna sit at a table with a woman who eats more than salad."

"Chubby chaser!" She teased.

"Maybe I do wanna look at them for a few hours..." He tried to look into her eyes as he spoke.

"Chubby chaser…" She sang with a smile.

"What have you done to me woman?"

She shrugged looking at her sweatshirt and jogging bottoms. "I'm not changing."

"Did I ask you to?"

"Let me check my diary." She opened a random notebook as he shook his head with a smile. "I think I can fit you in between Brad Pitt and George Clooney." She raised her shoulders and tilted her head.

"Damn that poor bastard Clooney; always gettin' my leftovers."

"Yeah, he hates you too. So where are you taking me then?"

"Sizzlers?"

"What, McDonalds is shut?"

He laughed. "Get in the damn car or we'll be here all day." He opened the door for her and walked around the hood shaking his head. After all this time he finally had his relationship with his brother back on track and his Dad wasn't far behind. He knew he would be coming back to Stanford on a regular basis and suddenly hoped that Amber would be available for his next visit. He didn't know what had happened to him but the last few weeks had been a revelation and as he slid into the drivers seat to go on his first date since he was eighteen he realized that having to live blind had made him open his eyes to a lot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alright so that's your lot for a while chica's. I am posting on live journal as thepantyhamster...it's where I'll put the more "juicy" stories from now on as I don't want to offend anyone here. I am editing my other stuff to put there eventually too but I look forward to hearing from you xxx**


End file.
